<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claptrap Tales: Timeline, Character List and Glossary by PervoServo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473096">Claptrap Tales: Timeline, Character List and Glossary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervoServo/pseuds/PervoServo'>PervoServo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claptrap Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervoServo/pseuds/PervoServo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick refresher from the sprawling events of A Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap and a handy guide if you need to reference something while reading the sequel.</p><p>Minor mentions of sexuality, death and violence. Nothing graphic or explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claptrap Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Timeline for a Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A place to add info about the Claptrap universe and the characters who reside there (since what was supposed to be a short, basic porn with plot story ended up turning into a 128 chapter epic with its own lingo, a sequel coming that will probably be equally as long and a ton of other ideas bouncing around my brain).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM - AND IS INTENDED AS A REFRESHER FOR -  "A WINTER SOLDIER COMES TO CLAPTRAP"</p><p>If you really want to skip AWSCTC (*pouts*) you can read this to get the gist before reading AWSLCT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Events preceding chapter 1 of A Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap</b>
</p><p>1946 - the secret branch of the US Department of Defense known as Special Operations is founded and begins running espionage, destabilization and assassination missions - as well as recruiting scientists and intelligence personnel - across the globe </p><p>1976 - Arnim Zola is scouted by Special Operations' new bioscience division right out of university and begins work on formulas to boost human muscle mass, speed healing and other applications with military benefit after the US' crushing losses in the Vietnam war</p><p>1979 - James "Bucky" Barnes, Jonathan Wezolowski, Veronica Washington and Evelyn Ramos join the NYPD</p><p>1985 - the HYD-RA (Human Youth Division - Recombinant Advancement) science division of the secret government branch known as Special Operations is born from advanced genetic research of Zola and several others. </p><p>1987 - The corpses of James "Bucky" Barnes, Jonathan Wezolowski, Veronica Washington and Evelyn Ramos enter the Winter Soldier program </p><p>1988 - The Claptrap strip club, bar and grill is opened in a rural section of northwest Florida, servicing small communities from the area as well as neighboring Alabama and Georgia - its location is chosen to be near to the sheriff's station farther down the hill, located centrally to multiple small communities with no police force of their own; the sheriffs both keep the peace at the club and are among their best patrons</p><p>1995 - Cryofreeze the Winter Soldiers are capable of surviving without sustained damage to their mental functions is perfected by HYD-RA and put into frequent use to reduce the need to guard and feed them between missions</p><p>2029 - Nick Fury tours the Winter Soldier facility and loses an eye to an out of control WS</p><p>2030 - Overhaul of the Winter Soldier program commences including production of new WS-use only class weapons and beginning stages of limiter chip development - the Soldiers are placed in long-term cryofreeze</p><p>2042 - the Winter Soldiers are removed from cryofreeze and have limiters along with other microcircuitry surgically implanted</p><p>2048 - The New Dustbowl begins developing in parts of the south-central United States due to chronic drought and forest blight; this eventually develops into the Wasteland aka the wastes </p><p>  - In a largely bloodless military action, the United States takes the Great Lakes from Canada, claiming all land within five miles of the edges as US property and establishing a permanent occupying force in Canada; the lakes are partially walled off along large portions of lakefront to prevent manual collection of fresh water and water pumping comes strictly under national government control, forcing both the Provinces and many in the States to pay high fees for water; terrorist/freedom fighter attacks begin on both sides against the US military.</p><p>2055 - virtually all low-lying coastal regions - including NYC - have some level of flooding as the ice caps melt at a rate faster than previously predicted; islands with low elevation disappear into the ocean</p><p>2057 - Jasper Sitwell visits the WS primary facility and ultimately recommends the shut down if the project; he appears to be ignored by his superior but Special Ops puts monitoring agents in place in all WS facilities</p><p>2061 - Winter Soldier 23, aka Buck, loses his arm during a mission and is transferred to the Winter Soldier secondary experimental facility where Zola creates a near indestructible prosthetic limb from an alloy developed by Special Ops weapons' division and Buck's own bodily tissues are forced to grow into it; Zola funnels funding from various WS projects to start developing his blue and red super serums</p><p>2062 - the first news breaks about the new superflu; Special Operations tasks multiple HYD-RA scientists with developing an immunization, treatment and cure as the virus is predicted to spread quickly and has an unusually high mortality rate - several of these, including Zola, funnel money into their own unsanctioned side projects</p><p>2063 - the superflu spreads globally in three increasingly large waves; casualties and civil unrest skyrocket; scientists and doctors are claiming the superflu has a long-term mortality rate of 90%, but this is denied by world governments</p><p>          - the Great Collapse commences after the United States vice-president announces no cure or vaccine is coming; human civilization crumbles</p><p>       - Maria Hill and Brock Rumlow discover the Winter Soldier project while hacking Ops computer systems</p><p>2064 - 95% of the world's population projected as deceased versus population numbers from 2060 due to the plague, as well as resource and politically-based wars during and before its spread along with drought, famine, and natural disasters linked to climate change - the population of the former United States of America is estimated at 25 to 40 million survivors</p><p>       - Hank Pym creates the Valkyrie super soldier project from Ops genetically engineered clones he recovers out of cryofreeze; Brunhilde (Val) and the five other Valkyrie are assigned the task of stopping Brock Rumlow and destroying the Winter Soldiers but all save Val are destroyed by his militia</p><p>       - Steve Rogers is abducted and imprisoned by Brock Rumlow </p><p>2066 - Brock Rumlow finds the main WS facility and Arnim Zola - neither have the new codes for the Soldiers' limiter chips; Val institutes Protocol Zero, poisoning most of the Winter Soldiers to death</p><p>  - Steve Rogers and Jack Rollins detonate a suitcase bomb to kill Rumlow and his followers - Rollins is killed in the process; Steve detonates an explosives truck and escapes, meets Nick Fury and his team and returns with them to Claptrap</p><p>   - a badly injured Brock Rumlow receives a serum from Zola similar to the Winter Soldier serum - he becomes the enhanced being known as Crossbones and begins building a large army using the fear and awe his new form and power generates</p><p>
  <b>Events beginning with chapter 1 of A Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap</b>
</p><p>2068</p><p>April - Steve and Win pull Winter Soldier 23 from a quicksand pit near the junkyard and he returns with them to Claptrap; Buck lives with Steve and they begin a tentative friendship</p><p>October - Winter Soldier 23 reveals his name is Buck to Steve; their friendship becomes more complicated</p><p>November - Steve and Buck start sharing a bed and becoming emotionally closer; Buck starts discovering his sexuality and his attraction to Steve</p><p>December - Clint and Steve get in a bar fight after the latter catches Buck masterbating due to the former's hijinks; Buck volunteers to become runpoint leader after he and Steve argue about the matter - Buck and Greta's team reclaim a formerly  friendly nearby settlement, the Green Place, from marauders; the remaining residents come to live at Claptrap; Buck and Steve make up after admitting their feelings to each other</p><p>2069</p><p>January - Buck and Steve kiss for the first time and start becoming more intimate</p><p>February - Buck and Steve masterbate together for the first time and begin a more official relationship</p><p>early March - Buck and others join a force to remove cannibals from a nearby town; Buck is badly burned - by coincidence his old friend Luis is being held prisoner by the Burners and helps the Claptrappers care for him; Luis and the other survivors are brought back to Claptrap.</p><p>mid-March - Nick Fury and Buck reveal the asset crate's true contents; Steve runs away to the junkyard after a disagreement with them and realizes he knows the location of the WS facility; he damages a water pump as cover for the trip; Buck and Steve exchange I love yous during an outdoor movie screening, them have sex for the first time in the messhall pantry</p><p>late March - Buck, Steve, Clint, Win, Natasha, Luis, Greta, Jasper, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill go on a road trip to recover new water pumps, then continue towards the WS facility - after an ambush by Crossbones' soldiers they meet the Valkyrie (Val aka Brunhilde) and Monet St Croix - a young woman forced into servitude for Crossbones</p><p> - the Claptrappers reach the WS facility, discover the fate of the other Winter Soldiers and the identity of Crossbones</p><p>  - an attack on Crossbones' city by the group kills him but leaves Steve in a coma; Buck revives him by biting him to form a pulse bond, then helping him escape the mindhell Crossbones had put him in when he had done the same to Steve; the Claptrappers flee back to their junktown with freed slaves from Crossbones' city</p><p>  - Arnim Zola uses the same serum on himself he used on Brock and assumes the title of Crossbones - he begins sending parties after the fleeing Claptrappers and prepares his army to mobilize</p><p>early April - Zola attacks Claptrap with Crossbones' army and is defeated, but at a great price to the town's residents</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Character Biographies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Events and appearance as of the end of A Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap, info from A Winter Soldier Leaves Claptrap will be integrated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Character bios (by age)</p><p>1955 - Arnim Zola born in Lucerne, Switzerland - died, 2069 Claptrap, southeast area of the former United States of America</p><p>Height: 5'5", post-genetic enhancement: 5'8"<br/>
Hair: straight, fine light dirty blonde hair<br/>
Eye color: blue, post-serum - pale blue with flecks of silver<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: pale Caucasian Swiss changing to deep, inky gray</p><p>
Skills and abilities: Genius IQ. Degrees in genetics and biochemistry. </p><p>After taking an altered version of the Winter Soldier serum: super strength, speed, enhanced senses and reflexes, indestructible skeletal structure, mind control over those who drank blood and pulse bonded with the former Crossbones - Brock Rumlow - due to combining his DNA with the serum. </p><p>History: Recruited out of university to work for US Special Operations science division, Zola idolized Nazi scientists who strived to "perfect" humanity. He is a founding member of Ops' division HYD-RA (Human Youth Division - Recombinant Advancement), where he worked in genetic reprogramming and developed the original Winter Soldier serum and program along with a team of other medical doctors and scientists. Zola is arrogant and power hungry but calculating.</p><p>1957 - Jonathan Patrick "Wez" Wezolowski (aka Winter Soldier 21, nicknamed Red, a name also used by his secondary personality), born in the Bronx, NYC, USA</p><p>Height: 6'5" (no growth post-genetic enhancement)<br/>
Hair: straight carrot orange pre-serum, bright coppery red post-serum<br/>
Eye color: warm brown as a human; post-WS serum copper changing to intense orange and other colors depending on mood<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: pale Caucasian Polish/Irish with copious freckles, turned to pale cool gray with black and gray freckles after WS serum
</p><p>Skills and abilities: incredible strength, ultra fast healing, enhanced agility, speed and senses, vampiric side effects of the serum (fangs, blood-drinking, pulse manipulation), martial arts and combat training with multiple types of weapons</p><p>History: Jon was a police officer in NYC before being killed in the line of duty and transformed into a Winter Soldier. He was taken from the WS facility by Buck, Steve and the other Claptrappers after being briefly controlled via his limiter chip by Maria Hill, who he killed after Luis gained control of him. His limiter chip was destroyed in the battle at Crossbones' city. His body possesses two fully formed personalities who can either share awareness and control or take turns in solo command. Jon's remaining personality refers to himself as Jon while referring to the other personality as the Soldier (and later Red after receiving the nickname from Luis). Jon hides his lack of a limiter from the Claptrappers except Luis.</p><p>1958 - Veronica Janelle "Ronnie" Washington (aka Winter Soldier 22), born in Queens, NYC, USA</p><p>Height: 5'10, 6'(post-genetic enhancement)<br/>
Hair: curly medium brown turning to dark brown after WS serum<br/>
Eye color: golden hazel as a human; post-WS serum sunflower yellow turning to bright yellow, gold or other colors depending on the situation.<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: medium-dark brown skinned African-American, turned to deep gray after WS serum
</p><p>Skills and abilities: incredible strength, ultra fast healing, enhanced agility, speed and senses, vampiric side effects of the serum (fangs, blood-drinking, pulse manipulation), martial arts and combat training with multiple types of weapons</p><p>History: Ronnie was a police officer in NYC before being killed in the line of duty and transformed into a Winter Soldier. She was taken from the WS facility by Buck, Steve and the other Claptrappers. She is under the control of a limiter chip. Winter Soldier 21 provides some details of her life as a human to the Claptrappers.</p><p>1959 - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (aka Winter Soldier 23, nicknamed Buck and Winter), born in Brooklyn, NYC, USA</p><p>Height: 5'11, 6'1" (post-genetic enhancement)<br/>
Hair: mildly wavy reddish-brown turning to darker brown after WS serum<br/>
Eye color: light blue-gray as a human; post-WS serum aqua turning to bright electric blue, periwinkle, gray or other colors depending on the situation.<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: light brownish olive skinned Caucasian Romanian/Irish, turned to cool light gray after WS serum
</p><p>Skills and abilities: incredible strength, ultra fast healing, enhanced agility, speed and senses, vampiric side effects of the serum (fangs, blood-drinking, pulse manipulation), martial arts and combat training with multiple types of weapons, virtually indestructible metal encased arm, some functioning neural net chips - installed in his brain - which provide him with maps, schematics, weather patterns, location coordinates and other simple information</p><p>History: Jim was a police officer in NYC before being killed in the line of duty and transformed into a Winter Soldier. He awoke in a secondary experimental WS facility from cryofreeze after an explosion destroyed his tube and limiter chip. He was attacked by Crossbones' people but escaped. He met Luis by chance when the young man's group attacked him without provocation, but took pity on him and spared his life. Eventually they develop a friendship and intense bond sparked by him regularly feeding on Luis and putting his pulse inside him in a way that causes intense pleasure and relaxation, something he had never done in the same way with anyone else. He is frightened by the intimacy of their relationship and leaves him in a settlement so he can continue pursuing  a WS asset crate one of his neural net chips receives a signal from.</p><p>After locating an asset weapons crate at the same time as Nick Fury and his team, and seeing Steve Rogers for the first time, he follows them secretly back to Claptrap where he lived in the barren area surrounding the town, killing dangerous intruders to keep the crate - which he presumed was in the town - safe. Buck fell into a sinkhole during surveillance of the area and was rescued by Steve and Win and returned with them to live at Steve's home in Claptrap. Buck is befriended by many Claptrappers and eventually falls in love with Steve. He has an intense emotional and eventually physical relationship with him, including using his pulse on him, slowly overcoming his trauma and guilt from his time in the WS program. Together with their friends they find the WS main facility and take charge of the remaining Soldiers there as well as attack Crossbones' city and do battle at Claptrap with his successor, an enhanced Zola.</p><p>1960 - Evelyn Lucita "Evie" Ramos (aka Winter Soldier 24), born in Brooklyn, NYC, USA</p><p>Height: 5'5", 5'7" (post-genetic enhancement)<br/>
Hair: straight dark brown turning to brown-black after WS serum<br/>
Eye color: light warm brown as a human; post-WS serum dusty rose pink turning to magenta, mauve or other colors depending on the situation.<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: medium brown skinned Columbian-American, turned to medium cool gray after WS serum
</p><p>Skills and abilities: incredible strength, ultra fast healing, enhanced agility, speed and senses, vampiric side effects of the serum (fangs, blood-drinking, pulse manipulation), martial arts and combat training with multiple types of weapons</p><p>History: Evie was a police officer in NYC before being killed in the line of duty and transformed into a Winter Soldier. She was taken from the WS facility by Buck, Steve and the other Claptrappers. She is under the control of a limiter chip. Winter Soldier 21 provides some details of her life as a human to the Claptrappers.</p><p>1997 - Greta (full name unavailable) is born in the mid-west United States, birthplace unknown.</p><p>Height: 5'8"<br/>
Hair: straight dishwater blonde shot through with gray
Eye color: dark gray-blue<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: medium warm Caucasian Swedish/German-American<br/>
</p><p>Skills and abilities: survivalist and hunter - excellent shot with a rifle, good with knives, knowledgeable about animal butchering and food preservation; marijuana cultivator; good with explosives</p><p>History: once married to an abusive husband with whom she had several children, Greta because obsessed with survivalist ideologies and political conspiracies; she was coincidentally right to prepare a cabin and supplies for a doomsday scenario and was ready when the plague hit. Greta found her way to Claptrap within a year of Nick Fury's arrival there. She participated in wall security, agriculture and supply runs and was close with Steve, Win and Natasha, as well as Buck eventually. She helped Buck and his team take the Green Place back from Burners. Romantically involved with Phil Coulson. After being shot multiple times in the battle at Crossbones' city, she killed herself by setting off grenades to kill a large group of enemy soldiers after luring them into the town armory.</p><p>1998 - Nicolas Joseph "Nick" Fury is born in Huntsville, Alabama, USA</p><p> 
Height: 6'2"<br/>
Hair: curly salt and pepper, but usually shaves his head<br/>
Eye color: dark brown<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: dark brown-skinned African-American
</p><p>Skills and abilities: managed large teams for missions, master spy and manipulator, highly skilled with firearms and in hand to hand combat, some pilot training; highly intelligent</p><p>History: Former spy and infiltration agent for Special Operations advanced to senior team leader. Among the first non-locals to come to Claptrap along with a team of ex special operatives including pilots Carol and Sam and ex-ops senior field agent Happy Hogan. His direction led Natasha, Sharon Carter, Jasper and others he was acquainted with to the community. Fury was the de facto leader of the community for many years and hid the WS asset crate at the junkyard near Claptrap. After being badly injured by an explosion in the battle for Claptrap against Crossbones II (Zola) he committed suicide by flying a military aircraft into the middle of the enemy army and detonating its self-destruct mechanism. </p><p>2021 - Brock Anthony Rumlow is born in the Bronx, NYC, USA; also known as the warlord Crossbones</p><p>Height: 5'10"<br/>
Hair: straight, thick very dark brown, black post-serum<br/>
Eye color: medium brown as a human; maroon changing to bright red post-serum depending on the situation.<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: dark olive skinned Caucasian Italian/English-American, turned to deep inky gray after variation of the WS serum
</p><p>Skills and abilities: martial arts and combat training with multiple types of weapons, tactical and leadership experience; post-serum - incredible strength, ultra fast healing, enhanced agility, speed and senses, vampiric side effects of the serum (shark like fangs, blood-drinking, pulse manipulation including ability to feed others his blood and alter their mental state - either outing them in a coma-like state where they relive real or imagined horror or making them an obedient if unstable servant), 
 </p><p>History: Former Navy SEAL turned Special Operations field agent and then field unit commander, Rumlow was a charismatic sadist and sexual predator. After the collapse Rumlow discovered the genetic material of his colleague and best friend Jack Rollins was used in an experimental super soldier program and set about tracking down people who had worked with the project to obtain the codes for the Winter Soldiers' limiter chips. During his search for the WS facility he fought the Valkyrie - genetically and cybernetically enhanced female super soldiers directed by Dr. Hank Pym - and killed all save one. He abducted Steve Rogers on the road and forced him into sexual slavery, but eventually gave him to Jack Rollins as a bribe to keep him loyal.</p><p> The codes he obtained for the Winter Soldiers were outdated and not long after he found them, they were poisoned by the remaining Valkyrie. Steve and Jack Rollins detonated an explosive device that killed many of Rumlow's generals and Rollins. Steve slit Rumlow's jugular and set him on fire. He was given a variation of the WS serum by Arnim Zola and became the deformed monster and warlord known as Crossbones, who destroyed many settlements in his pursuit of Buck and the asset crate. He was killed by Buck and the three other remaining Winter Soldiers at the battle in the small city he occupied with his Xer followers.</p><p>2022 - Jasper Auriel Sitwell is born in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Nicknames - Four-Eyes, Welly</p><p>
Height: 5'9"<br/>
Hair: curly black, thinning, usually shaves his head<br/>
Eye color: warm chocolate brown, after losing an eye and having Buck give him a new one from a corpse one of his eyes is slate gray with runners of hazel<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: medium cool brown-skinned (Caucasian/African-American father and Honduran mother of mixed heritage)
</p><p>Skills and abilities: managed agents for infiltration and assassination missions; previously functioned as a spy and assassin; highly skilled with firearms - especially rifles, moderately skilled in hand to hand combat, distance runner; highly intelligent</p><p>History: Former spy, assassin and infiltration agent for Special Operations advanced to Ops Senior Mission Coordinator. Jasper was highly lauded in his position, and came to Claptrap at Fury's behest soon after the other man arrived there. Jasper has high functioning autism. He has an unrequited attraction to Steve Rogers he has difficulty admitting, even to himself, due to his confusion over his sexuality and difficulty with interpersonal relationships and attempts to interfere with Buck and Steve's relationship. Eventually he realizes this behavior is unhealthy and vows to let the crush go. He develops a tentative friendship with Paul after rescuing him from Crossbones "harem" of Steve lookalikes and has a sexual encounter with him while they're on the way back to Claptrap after the battle at the Xer city. Before Nick Fury blows himself up, he deems Sitwell Claptrap's new leader. </p><p>2023 - Victor Louis "Vic" Williams is born in Memphis, Tennessee</p><p>Height: 6'   
Hair: curly dark brown with some gray
Eye color: hazel
Complexion/ethnicity - light skinned African-American </p><p>skills and abilities - good with a rifle, some boxing and hand to hand fighting experience, excellent cook, bartender, distiller

</p><p>History: Vic left his hometown after incurring the wrath of some dangerous people and became a bartender and bouncer at The Claptrap strip club. After the collapse, Vic and a group of dancers from the club, including Anna Marie, remained at the building. He trained the women in self-defense, including shooting a rifle, and maintained the structure as a pub after the settlement grew around it, serving breakfast and brewing his own beer and liquor. Vic is gregarious and befriends Buck early after he moves to Claptrap, as well as being long-term friends with Win and Steve. Vic helps defend the wall and take care of Buck after he's bitten by a venemous monster during the battle with Crossbones II.</p><p>2024 - John Peter "Jack" Rollins is born in Scituate, Massachusetts, USA</p><p>Height: 6'2"<br/>
Hair: dark brown<br/>
Eye color: green as a human; black shark-like eyes after being resurrected<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: fair skinned Caucasian English/Irish-American, turned to greenish-grey after receiving the lesser "zombie" type serum from Zola
</p><p>Skills and abilities: boxing, hand to hand combat training with multiple types of weapons, demolitions/explosives expert; post lesser serum incredible strength, inability to feel pain, venemous bite, enhanced agility, speed and senses, vampiric side effects of the serum (shark like fangs, blood-drinking)</p><p>History: Former Navy SEAL turned Special Operations field agent and then field unit second in command under Rumlow. After the collapse Rumlow discovered the genetic material of his colleague and best friend Jack Rollins was used in an experimental super soldier program and set about tracking down people who had worked with the project to obtain the codes for the Winter Soldiers' limiter chips. During this search for the WS facility, Jack helped destroyed the Valkyrie. Jack developed romantic feelings for Steve Rogers after they became tentative friends. He is disgusted by Rumlow's treatment of him and assists Steve in manipulating Rumlow into giving him to Jack as a bribe to keep him loyal.</p><p> Steve and Jack Rollins detonated an explosive device that killed many of Rumlow's generals and Rollins. Rollins was resurrected as a zombie-like vampiric creature with little if any free thought, memory or understanding, controlled by Rumlow. This version of him was destroyed by Jasper Sitwell during he and Buck's journey to free Steve from Crossbones.</p><p>2025 - Robert Bruce Banner is born in Dayton, Ohio, USA</p><p>Height: 5'8"<br/>
Hair: large curls, dark brown/black with streaks of gray<br/>
Eye color: dark brown<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity - medium olive skinned Italian-American</p><p>Skills and abilities: medical doctor and scientist with expertise in radiology, oncology and genetics
 </p><p>History - Banner was a world renowned medical doctor; he came to Claptrap early on in the settlement's history and acts as their only doctor and head of the medical clinic; he is shy, very compassionate and often appears bumbling. He gradually develops trust with Buck, who hates and fears doctors, and helps diagnose the Soldier with psychological stress after he has physical symptoms of depression when Steve briefly leaves him. He is fully aware of what Buck is and can do and uses his Soldier blood to treat and heal people.</p><p>2029 - Clinton Francis Barton (aka Clint, codename Hawkeye in Claptrap) is born in a rural community in Iowa, USA. </p><p>Height: 5'9"</p><p>Hair: sandy brown, straight
Eye color: blue with streaks of green and hazel</p><p>Complexion/ethnicity - darker skinned caucasian complexion with German, Irish, English, Swedish and Mexican heritage</p><p>Skills and abilities: gold medalist archer, good with blades, has training in boxing, wrestling and gymnastics. After turning into a vampire hybrid, he is far stronger than a human with excellent senses and quicker reflexes.</p><p>Raised by his young single mother who was addicted to drugs and her parents (former farmers who lost most of their land to a corn growing conglomerate they then worked for). Clint, his older brother Barney and his mother are kicked out of his grandparents' for his mom's drug use when he is a small boy. The mother has a series of abusive relationships and moves frequently throughout the country. Tired of her behavior, Clint and his brother run away from home as children. They live on the streets, stealing and getting into trouble. Clint loses part of his hearing from gunfire. They are in and out of juvey and foster homes, and one of his foster mothers (Miss Tynetta) teaches him sign language.</p><p>Barney convinces Clint to continue doing crime, despite their good situation with Miss Tynetta. Barney ends up with a serious juvenile sentence for Breaking and Entering and Clint, his accomplice, is given probation and sent to live with his paternal grandfather (abuelo), a first generation Mexican immigrant he has only met once as a very small child. Abuelo was deported and out of the US for much of Clint's mother's life. Abuelo teaches him to use a bow, hunt and forage. Clint is a natural athlete and becomes excellent with a bow as well as engaging in boxing, gymnastics, wrestling and other sports.</p><p>Clint's mother moves in with him and his grandfather (abuelo) and gets clean. She remarries and has another child, who has developmental and cognitive disabilities. He becomes an internet celebrity and a high-ranking archer as a teenager and then an Olympic gold medalist - he becomes very wealthy and famous, which feeds his negative behaviors, including drinking, drug abuse and womanizing. He is in and out of rehab and only briefly happy with his wife, Laura, before an incident with his older brother Barney sends him into a tailspin and Laura leaves him for his substance abuse and infidelity. During the superflu, Clint finds Laura dead and then goes to his mother and step-father's house (a mansion he bought them) with his younger brother to ride out the Collapse.</p><p>A fire destroys the neighborhood, killing Clint's parents and he and his little brother go on the road together and head south. They are attacked by a group of cannibals, who rape and kill Clint's brother. He manages to escape before they do the same to him, finds a high-power compound bow in a house where he is hiding, and hunts and kills all the men in the group responsible. He continues on and winds up in Claptrap, where he meets and marries Natasha Romanoff, with whom he has a tumultuous, complex, passionate relationship. When Steve Rogers is discovered on a run, Clint takes him other his wing and treats him like a surrogate for his little brother, despite Steve's erratic and sometimes cruel behavior towards the man.</p><p>Natasha encourages Clint to pursue a physical relationship with Luis Arroyo-Ixmatà, but she becomes jealous when he develops obvious emotional attachment to the younger man. Natasha has a long-term crush on Win and begins a sexual relationship with her at the same time Clint begins one with Luis, who Win is dating. Eventually the foursome begin a complex relationship with all parties involved with each other to varying physical and emotional degrees, and Nat backs off from trying to stop Clint and Luis' relationship from becoming romantic in nature.</p><p>Clint is among those who plans the defense of Claptrap from Crossbones II. He is forced to leave his position on the wall to use the exploding arrows he invented with Jasper Sitwell to destroy the mutated creatures Zola launched over the wall, several of whom severely injure Clint. He is given blue serum cocktail by Luis in an attempt to save his life, but is in a coma at the end of AWSCTC. After he wakes in AWSLC it's revealed the bite, combined with the blue serum cocktail, turned him into a vampire hybrid. </p><p>2032 - Natalia Alianovna Romanova ("Americanized" to Natasha Alice Romanoff/Romanov - depending on the document - under the Anglicization Act of 2055) is born in Volgograd, Russia, the New Soviet Republic; walkie handle - Black Widow</p><p>Height: 5'3"<br/>
Hair: big curled (ringlet) dark rehead<br/>
Eye color: greenish hazel<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: very fair Slavic Russian </p><p>Skills and abilities: highly skilled martial artist, assassin, spy, infiltrator and marksman, above average intelligence</p><p>History: Born to poor Russian parents in the New Soviet Republic who were executed as dissenters by the government, Natasha was sent to a government work camp as a child where she was forcibly recruited by the government secret ops branch The Red Room, then trained as a master spy and assassin. She was sterilized there and began assassination and infiltration missions at a very young age. As a young adult she defected to the US, joining Special Operations in the same line of work. Her mission handlers included Fury and Jasper Sitwell. </p><p>She came to Claptrap early in the settlement's history on the behest of Fury and began a string of sexual relationships with the locals that earned her the nickname Black Widow, as many of her partners left town or died on missions. Natasha is good friends with Steve Rogers and was among the first to try to integrate him into Claptrap's society. Her role in the community is largely to perform dangerous scavenging runs and security duties, as well as combat training for civilians.</p><p>She dated and - at his insistence - married Clint Barton. The two have a complicated marriage rife with unhealthy behavior, largely due to Natasha's closed-off nature and Barton's previous alcohol issues - but are extremely physical with each other, including practicing BDSM. Natasha encourages Clint to pursue a physical relationship with Luis Arroyo-Ixmatà, but becomes jealous when he develops obvious emotional attachment to the younger man. Natasha has a long-term crush on Win and begins a sexual relationship with her at the same time Clint begins one with Luis, who Win is dating. Eventually the foursome begin a complex relationship with all parties involved with each other to varying physical and emotional degrees, and Nat backs off from trying to stop Clint and Luis' relationship from becoming romantic in nature.</p><p>Nat is among those who plans the defense of Claptrap from Crossbones II and faces his forces inside and outside the wall.</p><p>2033 - Edward Charles Allan "Eddie" Brock is born in Manhattan, NYC, USA</p><p>Height: 5'10"<br/>
Hair: straight dark brown<br/>
Eye color: green-blue pre-transformation, black after<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: medium toned Caucasian Irish/Italian/English-American, slowly loses color after transformation from gray monster's bite </p><p>Skills and abilities: decent marksman, some hand to hand experience, good tactical skills, astute and observant</p><p>History: Eddie was a journalist before the collapse - how he came to live in Claptrap is unknown during the events of AWSCTC. He protects Steve from a group of Xers who are chasing him, using his rifle to fend several of them off. He ends up with Steve in Greta's secret "basement," locked inside, hiding. However it is revealed he was earlier bitten by one of the gray creatures Zola slung over the wall and is slowly transforming into a monster. He attacks Steve, tendrils coming out of his bite wound that go into a cut on Steve's arm and suck his blood. Steve cuts off Eddie's hand to escape, but it reattaches and Steve shoots him to get out of the basement. Steve hears Eddie inside, screaming, growling and banging on the door.</p><p>2034 - Waslyna Djangichna Maksymov ("Americanized" to Wanda Dina Maximoff under the Alien Anglicization Act of 2055) and her brother Piotr are born in their parents farmhouse in a rural part of the New Soviet Republic state of Crimea</p><p>Height: 5'6"<br/>
Hair: mildly wavy long auburn (medium reddish brown)<br/>
Eye color: olive green<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: light Slavic Ukranian</p><p>Skills and abilities: background in biochemistry and agriculture</p><p>History: Wanda was a university professor when the collapse happened and fled the area with her colleague and new boyfriend, Simon, along with other coworkers and her brother, Piotr, who was in the states visiting. Everyone but Wanda and Simon died on the road from the bug. Simon and Wanda had a daughter, Violet, after coming to live at Claptrap. Wanda befriended Steve and eventually moved him in to help take care of the baby, as they had a strong bond. He stayed with them until being gifted his own residence and they remained close friends. Wanda was attacked by the creatures Zola sent over the wall in the battle - she is severely injured and Steve injects her and Simon with the red serum in a desparate attempt to save their lives.</p><p>2036 - Paul Thomas O'Connor is born in Savannah, Georgia, USA; nicknamed "fake-Steve," drag alter-ego Paula Poundbone</p><p>Height: 5'6"<br/>
Hair: naturally jet black, dyed blonde while in the Xer city<br/>
Eye color: bright blue<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: very pale Caucasian Irish-American
</p><p>Skills and abilities: good with a rifle, experience hunting, fishing, scavenging and general outdoor survival </p><p>History: Paul - a drag queen by night and accountant by day - and his husband Harry - a further pro-wrestler - fled civilization after it became clear that the flu was a lot more deadly than was originally let on. They lived on the road for many years, largely camping in no-population areas such as state forests where they would hunt, fish and gather in addition to occasionally scavenging rural areas. A group of Xer scouts came upon them in the woods - one of them killed Paul's husband and raped him. He was then returned to the Xer main city, where he was slave labor for a variety of menial tasks until being seen by Vullo, the chooser, who selected men and teenagers to act as stand-ins for Steve with Crossbones (Rumlow). </p><p>Crossbones fed Paul his blood and pulse bonded with him against his will, putting him in a coma and his mind in a repetitive illusion of the day his husband died, so Crossbones could feed on his fear and pain. Paul broke out of the mindhell and coma, so was moved to a building with others who were used for Crossbones more base pleasures. Jasper found him there and freed him - Paul assisted him and Buck in finding Steve, who had been taken by Crossbones to his residence. Paul escaped the Xer city with the Claptrappers and went with them and the other freed slaves from the Xer city to the hotel (where he and Jasper's new friendship briefly turns sexual), then returns with them to Claptrap. He helps Buck after he is bitten by Zola's monsters as well as defends Luis - after the young man unknowingly kills Paul's rapist in self-defense - and the wall with his rifle during the battle with Crossbones II (Zola).

</p><p>2042 - Jiaying "Win" (surname unknown) is born in Shaanxi Province, People's Republic of China (city undisclosed)</p><p>Height: 5'<br/>
Hair: black, worn in a buzzcut<br/>
Eye color: dark brown<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: medium-toned Han Chinese 
</p><p>Skills and abilities: welder, inventor, drives stick shift, good with a rifle, good at scavenging </p><p>History: Known as Win to those in Claptrap, she was discovered holed up inside the factory she and her husband used to work at, the sole plague survivor of her work group of Chinese immigrants being illegally kept at the plant. She had been alone for several years, living off the large pantry of supplies left when the others died and what she had scavenged before welding all the doors shut. Steve - with an English to Cantonese dictionary he found in the office at the factory - managed to convince her to come back to Claptrap. She learned only basic English, but managed to make good friends with Steve, Natasha and several others in the community, using her welding skills to create new projects and maintain existing ones at the community.</p><p>Steve fell in love with Win, and they had sex only once, but she decided not to have a romantic relationship with him because she was not ready for something serious after the death of her husband. They remained incredibly close friends. Win began a relationship with Luis, and then later with Natasha (who she'd had a crush on for years) and eventually also with Clint, after Luis and Clint began a relationship with Win's consent. The four had a complicated, shifting relationship she began begrudgingly admitting to herself was about more than sex.</p><p>Win accompanied Steve and their friends on the road to find the Winter Soldiers, provided transportation during the attack on the Xer city, and returned with them to Claptrap to face Crossbones II, whose actions ultimately caused her death to protect Steve.</p><p>- 2043 - Luis Dacey Arroyo-Ixmatà is born in Queens, NYC, USA; walkie-handle - the Green Eyed Monster</p><p>Height: 5'7"<br/>
Hair: brown-black with big curls, worn in a mohawk through most of AWSCtC<br/>
Eye color: intense cool green<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: lighter caramel complected Latino (Puerto Rican father of mainly Spanish and German heritage, Guatemalen mother of Mayan ancestry)
</p><p>Skills and abilities: photographic memory makes him a fast learner, above average intelligence, cosmetology/barber skills, auto mechanic</p><p>History: Luis' family all died from the plague or in the collapse. He left New York City alone, and eventually fell in with a rough group of men who attempted to kill Buck when they ran across him. When Luis asked Buck for forgiveness and admitted to some of the deeds of the group that he had not participated in, but had done nothing to stop, Buck took pity on him and spared his life. However, the Soldier fed on Luis regularly, practicing his newfound pulse abilities on him, which caused the two to form a bond where they sense each other's emotions and physical sensations. The two formed a tentative friendship, but their closeness and intimacy eventually drove Buck to abandon Luis in a settlement with an older woman, Muriel and her granddaughter Alicia.</p><p>Val (the Valkyrie) comes to their settlement as a refugee from a community that crossbones destroyed, and eventually it is revealed to Luis that she is has been upgraded to a machine hybrid created by Dr Hank Pym from a genetically altered clone used in a special operations infiltration unit. She befriends Luis and eventually they sleep together, however Luis declines to continue their sexual relationship after he realizes Val is not romantically interested in him. She ultimately reveals that she has security camera footage from the apartment building where Luis used to live with Buck, and she is pursuing the Winter Soldier to help her kill Crossbones. After Luis is unable, and unwilling, to help her she leaves the settlement.</p><p> The community is destroyed by Crossbones, whose army followed the refugees there due to their association with the Winter Soldier, and Luis is taken prisoner. Ultimately he and most of the other survivors, including Muriel and her granddaughter Alicia, are traded to reaver cannibals by the Xers in exchange for their help capturing Buck during the Claptrappers' raid on their reavertown. Buck manages to survive their trap but it's severely injured, and while Steve and the others are administering assistance to him they find Luis and Muriel in the gym of the town school, chained up. Luis and the others return with them to Claptrap - he reveals more to his new allies about his friendship with Buck and their time living together, which makes Steve incredibly jealous.</p><p> Luis began a relationship with Win, and then later with Clint - his first experience with a man - and eventually also with Nat, after Win begins a relationship with her and soon after with Clint. The four had a complicated, shifting relationship, with his feelings towards Clint romantic in nature and very returned, but seen as a threat to Natasha despite her approval of their sexual relationship. He has strong feelings for Win as well, who is very playful, physically affectionate and sexual with him but keeps her romantic feelings more covert. Eventually Nat becomes more friendly with him after they begin a sexual relationship and stops discouraging his romantic relationship with Clint.</p><p>Luis accompanied Steve and their friends on the road to find the Winter Soldiers. He provided aid with the Winter Soldiers - whose command chip words he memorized from a brief viewing of them at the WS facility - as well as providing transportation during the attack on the Xer city, and returned with them to Claptrap to face Crossbones II. He witnessed Win die during the battle and found Clint comatose and badly injured after being attached by Zola's monsters. He was involved in creating the "cocktails" with the blue serum that he, Steve and Win distributed to most of the Claptrappers with Fury's permission.</p><p>2044 - Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is born in Brooklyn, NYC, USA; nicknames - Stevie, Blondie, Baby Brother, Little Mechanic; walkie-handle - Captain America</p><p>Height: 5'5"<br/>
Hair: straw blond and worn ear length with a side part, gets a shorter cut later on<br/>
Eye color: sea blue<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: lighter Irish-American, has light freckles on his face and shoulders
</p><p>Skills and abilities: highly intelligent and clever, inventor, good with a rifle, some survival and fighting skills garnered from his compatriots, experience with explosives, excellent scavenger, mechanic</p><p>History: Steve grew up ostracized and bullied with various health problems as a child. He was only close with his mother and her ex-boyfriend, his boss at the repair business - Taj. They were both killed by the plague and Steve left New York to live on the road, scavenging alone for nearly a year before he met former Special Operations field unit leader Brock Rumlow and his crew of ex-military and ex-special ops agents, including explosives expert Jack Rollins. Rumlow took Steve prisoner and abused him sexually, physically and emotionally. Jack developed romantic feelings for Steve - who had a hard time admitting to himself that he returned them - after they became tentative friends. Jack is disgusted by Rumlow's treatment of Steve and assists him in manipulating Rumlow into giving him to Jack as a bribe to keep him loyal.</p><p> Steve and Jack detonated an explosive device that killed many of Rumlow's generals and Rollins. Rumlow survived and attacked Steve, but Steve slit his throat, then doused him in gasoline and lit him on fire, which he believed killed the man. He then detonated Jack's entire truck of explosives to kill more of Rumlow's people. The explosion drew Fury and other Claptrappers, who were pursuing Rumlow - the Claptrappers believed he was a dangerous warlord headed towards their community while Fury believed he was in pursuit of the Winter Soldiers and the asset crate.</p><p>Steve is taken under Clint's wing almost immediately after meeting the Claptrappers. He has an odd adversarial relationship with the older man, despite Clint's unwavering friendship and loyalty, due to his fear of getting close to people, especially men. He also becomes very good friends with Wanda and Simon, and develops a bond with their baby Violet, as well as befriending Nat, Greta, Vic and others from the settlement. He meets Win in a factory on a scavenging run and uses an English to Cantonese dictionary he found in the office there to convince her to come back to Claptrap. They become extremely close friends.</p><p>Steve fell in love with Win, and they had sex only once, but she decided not to have a romantic relationship with him because she was not ready for something serious after the death of her husband. They remained incredibly close friends and together found Buck in the sandpit near the Yard. After Buck assisted with a wound Win received while attempting to restrain the Soldier, and helped Steve get her safely back to Claptrap, Steve offers to let the soldier stay with him. They slowly develop a friendship, and eventually a romantic and sexual relationship, working through and around Steve's immense emotional trauma.</p><p> Together with their friends, Steve and Buck find the WS main facility and take charge of the remaining Soldiers there as well as attack Crossbones' city. There he is captured by Crossbones (who he has learned was Rumlow from the Valkyrie) and put into a blood/pulse coma by him. He relives real and imagined horrors over and over in his mind until Buck helps him draw on his own strengths to imprison his mental version of Rumlow and escape the mindhell. They do battle at Claptrap with Rumlow's successor, an enhanced Zola. Steve helps destroy him but ultimately does not survive.</p><p>2050 - Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix is born in Sarajevo, Bosnian province of the New Yugoslavian Federation; nicknames - Penance, M</p><p>Height: 5'7"<br/>
Hair: thick straight black hair worn very long<br/>
Eye color: brown, later totally white after getting an experimental serum from Zola<br/>
Complexion/ethnicity: medium brown skinned, Bosnian/French/Algerian descent, after serum crimson red
</p><p>Skills and abilities: highly intelligent and clever, inventor, good with a rifle, some survival and fighting skills garnered from his compatriots, experience with explosives, excellent scavenger, mechanic</p><p>History: Monet was born to a well-off family who survived the plague. They were captured in the road by Crossbones' people and her make relatives were forced into his army while she - only a teenager - her mother (who was in ill health and severe RA) and her young sisters were forced into slavery as menial laborers and domestic servants. Her mother died after abuse from an Xer and Monet was "married" to Xer lieutenant Vullo - she behaved in exchange for her sisters being given as servants to a female commander who would not abuse them and was even sent, fully armed, on missions with him. One on such mission, Vullo and his team were defeated by Steve and the Claptrappers, with the help of the Valkyrie, and Monet - who had not fired a shot and willingly provided useful information was spared. </p><p>She developed a tentative friendship with Buck, who she reminded of his sisters, and helped Steve and the others formulate a plan to infiltrate the Xer city to kill Rumlow. During the plan she killed Xer lieutenant Victor Creed as well as helped free many slaves and attacked Zola's lab, killing his guards and wounding him in pursuit of her sisters. She discovers they died during the doctor's experiments. She tussles with him and is accidentally injected by an experimental red serum that makes her into a red creature with sharp, taloned hands and feet.</p><p>The serum effects her mentally, making her almost feral, and she can only repeat the last word she said to Zola - penance. After Buck and the others encounter her on the road and Paul realizes her real identity as Monet, she returns with them to Claptrap. She still shows signs of intelligence, warning them of Zola's transformation to Crossbones II and his pursuit of them via pictograms. She also remembers people and shows emotion - being especially close with and protective of Paul, who used to share many of her tasks before she was given to Vullo.</p><p> Paul heavily doses her with the "cocktails" containing the blue at her behest, hoping it will reverse her condition, thigh she sees no results. She helps defend Claptrap from Crossbones II's army and is particularly useful at dispatching the gray and red monsters that Zola has launched over the wall since they can neither bite not scratch her. She helps the Winter Soldiers fight Zola himself but is temporarily disabled by his minions, who swarm her, before his death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Timeline for A Winter Soldier Leaves Claptrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS</p><p>A refresher from the events of A Winter Soldier Leaves Claptrap in chronological order (rather than story order) with some necessary details from A Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap thrown in. This is a work in progress and is updated sporadically as more chapters are released.</p><p>Minor mentions of sexuality, death and violence. Nothing graphic or explicit.</p><p>For a refresher on A Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap, see Chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1970 - Jonathan "Jon/Wez" Wezolowski is referred to his family priest, Father Spencer, at age 13 for therapy to "cure" him of homosexuality after his parents discover his diary mentions attraction he has had for other boys. The priest begins sexually and emotionally abusing him at his office in the church.</p><p>1972 - Jon, now 15, has a break from reality caused by the prolonged abuse and a part of his psyche he's developed as a coping mechanism takes over and beats Father Spencer with a statue of the Virgin Mary. Jon's father - Joseph Wezolowski - hears the commotion of the fight and interrupts - he catches the priest with his pants open and his disheveled son attacking him and realizes what's been happening. </p><p>Despite never mentioning the incident to Jon again, his father begins writing letters to the Catholic diocese and the police discussing Father Spencer's abuse of his son, but receives no help. The priest is asked by the church to transfer parishes but not punished. </p><p>1979 - James "Jim/Bucky" Barnes, Jonathan "Jon/Wez" Wezolowski, Veronica "Ronnie" Washington and Evelyn "Ev/Evie" Ramos join the NYPD</p><p>1980 - Joseph Wezolowski dies and Jon has a difficult time with his passing.  </p><p>1981 - Jon Wezolowski offers to partner with Jim Barnes, as Barnes is openly gay and repeatedly has partners ask for transfers due to their homophobic beliefs. The two were only acquaintances before that, but Jon thinks the treatment Jim has been receiving isn't right. </p><p>Jon and Jim become close friends and also become close with Veronica "Ronnie" Washington and Evelyn "Ev/Evie" Ramos, who are dating and live together and also deal with anti-gay harassment. The two sets of partners are often sent out on the same calls because other police do not want to work with them. Jon is accused of being gay due to his association, but brushes it off. Jon has convinced himself he is straight and dates only women. </p><p>Jim is a bit of a player, but has a tendency to fall hard for little, pretty sassy guys. He is over the top with his romantic overtures and general drama/issues and tends to scare his love interests away. </p><p>Jon starts dating Darla, an older police officer's daughter. Darla is jealous of Jim and suspicious that he will try to take Jon from her.</p><p>1982 - Jon and Darla get engaged. </p><p>1983 - Jon meets Gianni, a bartender at a gay bar owned by a friend of Jim's. Jim likes to stop in every week to speak with the owner and ensure he's not experiencing anti-gay harassment incited by the AIDS epidemic and discuss people they know who have passed from the illness. Jim reveals to Jon he was a former employee of the bar owner and lived upstairs from the bar after his abusive father threw him out for being gay in his late teens.  </p><p>Jon and Gianni become friends and Gianni flirts with Jon repeatedly, including kissing him when they are hanging out at a rundown playground Gianni used to sleep in when he was homeless. Jon realizes that he recognizes Gianni from a group of male hustlers who were brought into the station several years before and verbally attacks Gianni. Jon denies that he is gay.</p><p> Jon later regrets his behavior, but when he attempts to make amends with Gianni, he seems to avoid working at the bar during the times Jon and Jim usually come in. Jon come to terms with the fact he is gay and tells Jim. He also tells Darla, including about Gianni (because she accuses him of leaving her for Jim), and breaks up with her. Jon is unable to find Gianni and no one at the bar will tell him where he's gone, just that he no longer works there or lives upstairs. </p><p>Jon tells Jim about what happened with Father Spencer. Jim insists they pay the old man a visit. The priest denies abusing Jon and mocks his deceased father, including pulling out a stack of letters Joseph Wezolowski wrote to the Catholic church and the police about Father Spencer abusing Jon. Jon takes the letters and has a heated exchange with the priest, during which Jim punches the priest in the face. Jon reads all the letters and offers amends to his father's grave and prays he will have a chance to reconcile with Gianni but he is unable to find him.</p><p>1985 - the HYD-RA (Human Youth Division - Recombinant Advancement) science division of the secret government branch known as Special Operations is born from the advanced genetic research of doctors Emma Frost, Arnim Zola, Nathaniel Essex and several others. </p><p>Emma Frost is given control of HYD-RA facility zero where she moves the research she was already conducting enhancing injured U.S. Soldiers into metahumans (called Generation 1 or Gen1 specimens). Her project is very successful, with the subjects ageing process slowing to virtually nothing, their strength, reflexes, senses and healing enhanced (though not to the level of a Winter Soldier) while still appearing totally human. Frost is given a lot of leeway in "recruiting" subjects for Gen2. </p><p>Zola and Essex are teamed up on the Winter Soldier (WS) project and given Facility One. They begin work on the WS serum and creating/experimenting on Winter Soldier Zero, including finding a way to destroy it before they can get approval to make more WS. </p><p>Several other HYD-RA facilities are opened across the country under different leadership. </p><p>Jim reconnects with Gianni after he and Jim are called to a robbery at the diner where Gianni happens to be working. When Jon asks Gianni out, Gianni reveals he has contracted HIV. Jon insists they go out anyway. They begin dating, Gianni becomes friends with Jon's friends and the two move in together. </p><p>1986 - Gianni's health begins to slowly decline. By the end of the year, Jon has convinced him to stop working to avoid picking up illnesses from others. Despite these issues, their relationship is good. They grow closer with Jim, Ronnie and Ev and the five form a family unit of sorts. </p><p>1987 - Gianni and Jon see an ad for an experimental drug trial offering free medical care to patients with HIV/AIDS. Jon is skeptical but Gianni contacts them. Gianni claims he was denied admittance to the program despite coming home with injection marks in covert places - he later tells Jon (in the shower, where he believes they can't be seen/heard) the program states they are surveilling Gianni and if he tells anyone about the trial, he'll be removed. He then shows Jon proof the trial is working, as his KS lesions are shrinking. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Gianni or Jon, the project is being run by HYD-RA doctor Emma Frost looking for people to "recruit" into her Generation 2 metahuman soldier project. During routine surveillance of project "specimens," a HYD-RA soldier reports back to Dr. Frost about Gianni's boyfriend and his three police officer friends. Frost believes they are perfect specimens for the Winter Soldier project - the WS project, due to the inhuman creatures it creates, only has clearance to experiment on cadavers. Frost wants to kill the police officers and give their bodies to Zola and Essex to buy goodwill - she has a twisted, competitive relationships with them and wants to keep on good terms to share information in the future about their experiments. </p><p>After Jon and his friends see Gianni being abducted from his and Jon's apartment, Jim, Jon, Ronnie and Ev follow the vehicle in Jon's car. They enter the building where the men take Gianni in an attempt to rescue him but are shot by a HYD-RA sniper. All die except Jon, due to his immense size. Dr. Frost orders the HYD-RA soldiers to let Jon die a natural death from his gunshots and also has all the HYD-RA soldiers who died in the shootout with the four cops stripped of their weapons and body armor and the building (along with Jon's car) torched to make it look like the police officers and Gianni died inside. Frost explains to her HYD-RA soldiers that she wants Essex and Zola to believe the cops chasing Gianni to her temporary location and being killed was an accident and not by her design, so they think the trouble she went through to bring them the corpses was a gesture of kindness and not a ploy. </p><p>Jon and the three deceased police officers are loaded into a van and delivered to Dr. Nathaniel Essex. At intake, one of the HYD-RA guards informs Essex that Jon is not yet dead. Knowing he cannot be seen on HYD-RA's surveillance cameras using a live test subject for the Winter Soldier program, Essex smothers Jon to death.</p><p>Jon's corpse, along with that of Jim, Ev and Ronnie are put into the Winter Soldier program and given the WS serum by Essex and Zola. They reanimate but due to Jon being dead far less time than the others before the procedure, he maintains his prior personality and some of his memories - however, he no longer remembers Gianni. Jim, Evelyn and Ronnie are more resistant and difficult to control than the other soldiers, but seem not to maintain much if any of their previous selves. Jon still regularly attempts to communicate with them. </p><p>Gianni is taken to HYD-RA Facility Zero and put in Dr. Frost's Generation 2 metahuman project where he is enhanced and brainwashed. When he attempts resistance, he is shown videos of Jon being tortured in the WS facility to make him comply. </p><p>Jon's "coping mechanism" he developed as a teenager to endure the abuse of Father Spencer remains and starts surfacing when he's forced to do things - such as feed on people and kill - that he can't stomach. Due to the complex way his enhanced brain tissue functions, this coping mechanism slowly develops into its own full-fledged personality. The other personality learns much of its language from the facility classes like the other Soldiers do and starts to talk to Jon. Jon refers to the other personality as the Soldier and believes he is a byproduct of the WS procedure, though the Soldier insists he has existed far before. The Soldier has a few basic memories from when Jon was human, related to Father Spencer, but not much else.</p><p>Jon is distrusting of the Soldier and builds mental barriers between his knowledge, thoughts and memories and that of the Soldier. He also develops what the Soldier calls his "away place" and Jon calls "his room" - it's a mental replica of the last place he remembers living, a studio apartment in NYC; he can go there by choice or be put there by the Soldier to escape dealing with what's happening in real life. He is also able to send the Soldier to an away place, but he has no idea what it is like and the Soldier will not discuss it, so he avoids doing it often. The Soldier and Jon both learn to put each other in their away place without permission.</p><p>Jon and the Soldier share a "middle ground" in their head where they can communicate, dump mutually useful information and - on occasion - feel each other's emotions. They can take turns piloting their body and eventually learn how to do it together. Jon goes in his away place when the Soldier has to feed - even though Jon feels the urge to feed, he refuses to even taste blood.</p><p>Dr. Nathaniel Essex leaves the Winter Soldier program after determining that Winter Soldiers 1 through 24 are sterile, unlike Winter Soldier Zero. Essex was obsessed with the idea of being able to breed and manipulate a perfect creation from inception and blames Zola, thinking that he altered the formula on purpose. Essex creates his own version of the Winter Soldier formula which makes him an incredibly strong creature with some level of psionic ability. He needs blood but also discovers he can draw energy from other people he refers to as "lifeforce" by causing them to experience intense physical and emotional reactions such as through fear, pain or orgasm.</p><p>Essex recruits child psychologist Dr. Raven Darkholme to join his project in his new facility, Facility 3, developing metahumans from inception and training them to be obedient slaves. They have an intense sexual relationship and feed each other's vices and negative impulses. Essex gives Darkholme a unique formula that transforms her into an inhuman, blue-skinned shapeshifter with enhanced senses, healing, strength and reflexes similar to a metahuman, as well as an ability to resist psionic/telepathic abilities. Darkholme continues to assume the form of Raven when she interacts with the children as their therapist to manipulate their development, but in her natural form, Raven begins to call herself Mystique and engages in intense combat training as well as assists the children with theirs. Mystique can take the form of any other person, even altering her vocal cords to speak like them.</p><p> Mystique develops the name Mister Sinister for Essex to use to instill obedience and a subconscious sense of fear in the children. Essex sexually abuses the male children in the facility, using them for blood and lifeforce, and Mystique physically abuses the female subjects. Essex' first few generations of metahumans age far faster than a human and have other issues.</p><p>1988 - 1994 -  Over time, Jon and his Soldier half form a friendship and a deep bond and come to consider each other their "other half." Jon repeatedly attempts to escape the facility and resists psychological conditioning. The Soldier puts Jon in his away place, the copy of Jon's studio apartment he built in his part of their minds, so that he is protected from the torture they endure as punishment for their resistance. The Soldier succumbs to some level of conditioning, though not completely - Jon never does and only ever complies because the Soldier begs him. Jon often takes control of their body and does as he wants despite the Soldier's protests. </p><p>1995 - Cryofreeze the Winter Soldiers are capable of surviving without sustained damage to their mental functions is perfected by HYD-RA and put into frequent use to reduce the need to guard and feed them between missions. The cryo-freeze still slows down some of their higher functioning for a few weeks after they wake, so Zola ensures they are put in cryofreeze frequently so that Jon will not plot against him.</p><p>1995 - 2028 - Over time, Essex perfects his formula and is ultimately able to develop metahumans as good or better than Frost's Gen1/Gen2 projects. The children are brainwashed to be absolutely loyal and the strong generations are bred to make more children at the age of 16. Once they have been bred and reach their late teens, they are used for various missions by Special Ops and the US military. Less desirable children are sold on the black market, unbeknownst to HYD-RA/Special Ops, who allows Essex more and more control of his facility with less oversight as time goes on. Essex' H series are the first group with a formula that gives them additional enhancements, including telepathy and other abilities - some of them end up with physical mutations that make them unable to pass for human.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dr. Frost has branched out into other varieties of metahuman serum as well as other physiological experiments that make metahumans who are unable to pass as human. She still has many of her Gen1 and Gen2 soldiers, who age at an incredibly slow rate, including a brainwashed Gianni.</p><p>2029 - Nick Fury tours the Winter Soldier facility and cuts his forehead to try to get a reaction from one of the Winter Soldiers and prove Zola does not have them under control. Jon sees this as a chance to escape and pushes another Soldier on Fury. The other Soldier goes crazy from the blood and attacks Fury, including destroying his eye, and in the ensuing chaos of the Soldiers freaking out over the blood and the HYD-RA guards attempting to restrain them, Jon takes Zola hostage and tries to force him to open the containment wall to let him out. Zola refuses and uses a sonic weapon to knock out Jon and the other Soldiers.</p><p>The Soldier personality takes over to protect Jon from the impending torture he presumes they will receive after the Fury incident, as Jon/the Soldier wake up strapped to a table. Zola shows the Soldier a live feed of Gianni in another facility being beaten severely. Zola, thinking he is talking to Jon and not understanding the duality of his personality, tells the Soldier that if he behaves he will stop Gianni's abuse. The Soldier - with Jon in his away place and not aware of what is happening - has no idea who Gianni is and says nothing. Zola takes this as Jon refusing to comply or not remembering Gianni and has a group of HYD-RA guards rape the Soldier - this situation repeats itself when Jon tries to escape several more times. The Soldier keeps the sexual abuse they receive a secret from Jon.</p><p>2030 - Overhaul of the Winter Soldier program due to the attack on Fury commences, including production of new WS-use only class weapons and beginning stages of limiter chip development - the Soldiers are placed in long-term cryofreeze.</p><p>2031 - Essex develops his J series of metahumans, including J3N6RY. Some of J series develop advanced abilities like telepathy and telekinesis.</p><p>2037 - 8 year old Clint Barton and his 12 year old brother Barney run away from home to escape their mother's drug abuse and her violent boyfriends. The two live on the streets, stealing and scavenging, and spend several years in and out of juvie and foster care. </p><p>2040 - Natasha Romanoff's parents are executed by the New Soviet Republic and she is sent to a forced labor camp, where she is recruited by the Red Room, a secret government assassination organization that trains her to be a sociopathic killing machine.</p><p>2041 - 12 year old Clint Barton loses part of his hearing from an incident with a gun being shot next to his head several times. After he is taken to the hospital, he and Barney are put in foster care with Miss Tynetta, who teaches the boys sign language. Despite their good situation with her, Barney wants to continue their criminal activity and convinces Clint to commit a break in with him. They are caught and Barney takes most of the blame, getting a harsher sentence. Clint is given probation and sent to live with his paternal grandfather, a first generation Mexican immigrant Clint only met once as a small child. Clint's grandfather teaches Clint the bow. Clint begins getting heavily involved in various athletic pursuits at school and outside of it, including skateboarding and he builds on his previous Spanish classes living in a predominantly Spanish-speaking community. Clint keeps his hearing and reading issues a secret from his grandfather.</p><p>2042 - the Winter Soldiers are removed from cryofreeze and have limiters along with other microcircuitry surgically implanted. The HYD-RA guards continue to use Winter Soldier 21 (former Jon) for sexual purposes, training him to please them with his hands and having sex with him. Winter Soldier 21's mind is basically blank with the limiter - the Soldier portion is conscious but completely without sentience and Jon is disconnected from reality. When the chip is later destroyed, the Soldier remembers the incidents but hides them from Jon.</p><p>Wanda and Piotr Maximoff's family is killed on their eighth birthday when their home in a rural farming community in the New Soviet Republic state of Crimea is bombed due to rebel activity in the area. The twins become homeless and turning to scavenging, foraging and petty theft for survival.</p><p>Clint Barton's mother moves in with him and his grandfather and gets clean.</p><p>2043 - 2047 - Essex' J series of metahumans have proven difficult to control and many were exterminated or sold on the black market before breeding age (16). J3N6RY fails to get pregnant when she reaches breeding age despite repeated tries - she displays moderate telepathy and is consider very difficult by Mystique, who wants to terminate or sell her.</p><p>2043 - Clint Barton's mother remarries and gives birth to his younger brother, Thomas, who has multiple cognitive and physical issues she blames on her past drug abuse. Clint, now 14, immediately feels responsible for his baby brother.</p><p>At age 11 Natasha kills her first target for the Red Room.</p><p>2045 - Clint Barton, already an internet celebrity and high-ranking young archer, wins his first Gold medal in Olympic archery at 16. His increased fame and wealth allow him to provide himself and his family with a far better lifestyle, but feed his bad habits of substance abuse and womanizing.</p><p>2046 - Natasha is sterilized and sent out on her first solo mission by the Red Room.</p><p>2047 - Scott Summers, his brother Alex Summers and several other people are taken from prison and put in Frost's project codenamed Havok, which attempts to enhance and harness the inherent energy (what Essex calls lifeforce) inside people. The project backfires - when Alex' powers manifest they kill all the participants except Scott and destroy part of Frost's facility. The building collapse kills Alex. Scott manifests his own abilities soon after, and cannot control them - he is tranqed and put in stasis. </p><p>Wanda and Piotr Maximoff are pulled off the streets at age 13 by an aid organization and are adopted by a wealthy family.</p><p>2048 - Wanda and Piotr Maximoff's adopted family flees the destabilization of their eastern European home country due to drought and famine to move to France. Piotr is an ideal child but Wanda is rebellious and has repeated difficulties with her adopted mother. Her adopted mother gives her the nickname "Scarlet Witch" based on a long, hooded red coat she is gifted by their cook. Wanda begins experimenting with her blooming sexuality, learning she is bisexual.</p><p>2049 - J3N6RY is given a last chance to prove herself obedient by Essex and stationed undercover with a military unit. There she meets the metahuman from Dr. Frost's facility, Scott Summers (now codenamed Cyclops, due to an indestructible visor he wears to control the optic energy blasts he developed from the Havok experiment), who is undercover with another military unit. After some time, the pair runs away from the assignment. Essex and Frost join forces in an attempt to reclaim their projects, and J3N6RY (now living under the alias Jean Grey) shows advanced telepathy and telekinesis defending herself and Scott. Despite her and Scott's powers they are ultimately recaptured after Mystique - in disguise - shoots them with a tranq gun.</p><p>J3N6RY is discovered to be pregnant and Frost is not told. Essex is fascinated with the pregnancy and refuses to terminate it but keeps J3N6RY sedated so she can't use her abilities. Months later, Mystique - disguised as Essex - enters the medical unit where the girl is being kept and orders the staff to leave, then decapitates the girl and burns her head in a medical furnace, fearing how powerful her child will be. Essex arrives with guards before she is able to dispose of the body, and manages to save the fetus, who he assigns the designator N4TH4N (Nathan, after his own name Nathaniel). He threatens Mystique if she harms the child.</p><p>2050 - 2061 - Essex becomes obsessed with N4TH4N and starts using him for blood and lifeforce as early as he can. He becomes addicted to feeding on him, to Mystique's displeasure. Essex starts mentally bonding with Nathan trying to lay the groundwork to imprint part of his consciousness into the boy and as a failsafe to copy himself into Nathan completely in an emergency.</p><p>Natasha runs assassination missions and death squads for the Red Room until her defection to the US government in 2058, when she becomes a Special Operations operative. Special Ops often has her do work just as bad as the Red Room, until she is assigned to work for Jasper Sitwell, who only selects deserving targets. They develop mutual respect and even work together in the field.</p><p>Clint's drug abuse gets even worse after he wins his second Gold medal and he distances himself from his family. He spends years abusing drugs and alcohol, attempting to get clean over and over, and has a series of bad relationships before meeting Laura, who helps him stay clean and gets him to reconnect with his family. After Clint's brother, Barney, betrays him he turns back to his old ways and drives Laura away. He tries to stay close to his parents and younger brother, but mostly is only able to provide them with physical things (like a very fancy house and cash assistance).</p><p>Former Special Ops doctor/scientist Hank Pym and billionaire genius and weapons/biotech manufacturer Anthony "Tony" Stark try to expose HYD-RA and the facilities to the public and call for their closure, but are not believed by most of the public and dismissed by the government.</p><p>late 2061 - Eddie Brock enters an experimental program for gene editing to help deal with his schizophrenia. Several years before Eddie started having odd symptoms and hearing The Voice, which claims to be an alien prince who has formed a symbiotic attachment with Eddie - as time progressed, The Voice got louder and Eddie's symptoms worsened until he lost his job as a journalist, as well as his relationship, friends and apartment. The Voice is terrified of the authorities and convinces Eddie the government and other groups want to hurt them. Homeless, he was picked up several times by police and eventually ended up in a psychiatric facility where he was put on medication which allowed him to recover enough to realize he needed more help.</p><p>Dr. Bruce Banner, who Eddie had previously interviewed before his symptoms got too bad for him to work, got him into the gene editing trial on Eddie's request. After Eddie starts flirting with Bruce excessively, Bruce realizes he can't remain professional and has Eddie transferred to another doctor to finish his treatments and keep getting his medicine. The gene editing procedure makes Eddie hypersensitive to a new drug treatment that has had high success eliminating symptoms with low to non-existent side-effects. After the gene editing is completed and he is on the medication for some time, Eddie is able to return to work and a mostly normal life.</p><p>Winter Soldier 23 (formerly known as James "Jim/Bucky" Barnes) loses his arm on a mission and is transferred to Facility 2 where Zola begins work on an experiment to build him a new arm that is an indestructible metal shell and make his own tissues grow into it.</p><p>2062 - N4TH4N (Nathan) begins a secret, forbidden sexual relationship with his friend N3L50N, another N class metahuman in his facility. He is "promised" to an N-class female, N4D1N3, for breeding when they turn 16 - they are also close and he is attracted to her, but they fear the heavy punishment opposite-sex partners would incur if caught being sexual (as the facility wishes to strictly control pregnancy). Nathan remains obedient to Essex but begins to lose interest in being touched by him, slowly reducing the amount and quality of lifeforce Essex can take from him.</p><p>
The first news breaks about the new superflu; Special Operations tasks multiple HYD-RA scientists with developing an immunization, treatment and cure as the virus is predicted to spread quickly and has an unusually high mortality rate - several of these, including Frost and Zola, funnel money into their own unsanctioned side projects. The metahuman formulas would cure people, but would also make them virtually immortal, so this solution is untenable.</p><p>2063 - the superflu spreads globally in three increasingly large waves; casualties and civil unrest skyrocket; scientists and doctors are claiming the superflu has a long-term mortality rate of 90%, but this is denied by world governments.</p><p>Zola is caught misappropriating funds to develop his red and blue serums at Facility 2, where he had finished working on Buck's new metal arm. HYD-RA authorities come to take him into custody and order WS23 to put the serums inside an indestructible WS asset crate  (which only a Winter Soldier can open) and load the crate onto their plane. WS23 is put in cryofreeze.</p><p>
The Great Collapse commences after the United States vice-president announces no cure or vaccine is coming on a live internet stream; human civilization crumbles.
</p><p>
Maria Hill and Brock Rumlow discover the Winter Soldier project while hacking Ops computer systems. Rumlow begins trying to find Facility One to gain control of the Soldiers. Hill continues on to Claptrap with Fury, but makes her own plans to take the Soldiers if the opportunity arises.
</p><p>Bruce Banner attempts to locate patients he was giving an experimental cancer treatment to, but has no luck finding anyone living. He drives his bike around the chaotic streets offering medical assistance and moves into the clinic he was last working at due to its high security, solar power and other available resources. Bruce starts bringing people back to the clinic to live and they start a community. Eddie shows up there, almost out of his experimental medication which he has been rationing. When he runs out he becomes unstable but Bruce takes care of him and eventually finds conventional drugs that help a bit - Eddie is desensitized to conventional treatment due to his genetic alterations and is unpredictable and often disoriented, though he attempts to be helpful and is non-violent. He and Bruce become closer and he regularly sleeps in Bruce's office.</p><p>A group claiming to be U.S. soldiers who have come to evacuate the survivors are allowed in to the clinic, but kill the man in charge (an ex Marine named Jonas) and state they are keeping the facility, the women and the doctor. Fighting breaks out and a fire is set accidentally. Eddie defends Bruce from the leader of the soldiers and helps him escape but with the fire and the enemy shooting they are unable to save anyone else. Eddie leads Bruce to a house he had lived in before finding Bruce's clinic and they hide in the basement. Eddie gives Bruce a blowjob trying to help him calm down and sleep and reveals what Bruce has suspected - that Eddie has had a crush on him for some time. Bruce tells Eddie the next day they have to keep their doctor-patient boundaries.</p><p>They go to Bruce's old apartment and remain very close but aren't sexual again. Natasha Romanoff, diverted on her journey to Claptrap by the request of Nick Fury, shows up to offer Bruce the chance to go to Claptrap with her. Eddie, still suffering from mental breaks due to his illness, believes the government/soldiers at Claptrap want to take the alien he believes lives in him and refuses to go. Ultimately Natasha accuses Eddie of being selfish, keeping Bruce from safety just to keep playing house with him. Eddie runs off and does not return. Bruce and Natasha leave him directions to Claptrap and then make the long, difficult journey to the community - Bruce holds the incident against Natasha permanently.</p><p>Tony Stark shows up at HYD-RA Facility 6 with a battalion of robots within weeks of Special Ops/HYD-RA HQ going totally dark and hacks the communications of the facility - dubbed Moonstone by its current head of staff, Dr. Karla Sofen. He incites the metahumans inside to riot. Within the first ten days, some of the projects rise up and take over the facility, then let Stark and Pym in. The previous HYD-RA staff are executed. Immigrants imprisoned there after being detained by ICE, used to do janitorial and food service work, are spared and allowed to stay if they choose to.</p><p>Stark broadcasts his own personal reality show throughout the incident and continues broadcasting from inside Moonstone to the other HYD-RA facilities through the communication equipment there, threatening to find and destroy the other facilities and urging the projects inside to revolt. Stark and the Moonstone metahumans attack Facility Zero where Emma Frost, herself enhanced and ageless, is still in charge. Frost and her most loyal Gen1 and Gen2 soldiers escape - many other of her projects are killed in the battle or flee, fearing Stark wishes to enslave them for his own ends. Stark takes the rest back to Moonstone as prisoners for deprogramming.  </p><p>
early 2064 - 95% of the world's population projected as deceased versus population numbers from 2060 due to the plague, as well as resource and politically-based wars during and before its spread along with drought, famine, and natural disasters linked to climate change - the population of the former United States of America is estimated at 25 to 40 million survivors.</p><p>Hank Pym creates the Valkyrie super soldier project from Ops genetically engineered clones he recovers out of cryofreeze in Moonstone; Brunhilde (Val) and the five other Valkyrie are assigned the task of stopping Brock Rumlow and destroying the Winter Soldiers but all save Val are destroyed by his militia.</p><p>
Soon after, Steve Rogers is abducted and imprisoned by Brock Rumlow</p><p>late 2064 - N4TH4N's secret sexual relationship with N3L50N is discovered by Essex, who rapes N3L50N in retaliation. N3L50N uses pyrokinetic abilities he had hidden from Essex to attack him but accidentally destroys the other N series and ultimately the facility, killing almost everyone inside. N4TH4N is able to use his telekinesis to protect himself but is still severely injured trying to protect his friend and promised mate, N4D1N3 - his left arm and eye are destroyed beyond his body's ability to regenerate.  </p><p>N4TH4N (Nathan) finds Essex mostly crushed and near death. Essex calls him over and grabs Nathan's face, using the framework he laid in Nathan to transfer a copy of his consciousness into the boy's mind. Nathan's body reacts to the psychic attack by sending out a telekinetic shock wave that destroys Essex's head, killing his body. Nathan walks out into the wasteland, having no idea where the facility is located or where to go. He is led to safety by a robotic drone run by Tony Stark. Stark replaces his missing arm and eye with cybernetic parts - the eye looks identical to his real one and has the same functionality and the arm is covered with a layer of non-feeling fake skin to hide it.</p><p>Mystique also survives the destruction of Facility 3 and guesses where Nathan went; she was aware of Stark's activities from his "reality show." She pursues Nathan and disguises herself as Stark's missing wife, Pepper Potts, to gain entry to Moonstone but is tricked by Stark and imprisoned. She learns from a video of Nathan that he has figured out she was a shapeshifter and is no longer at Moonstone. Unbeknownst to Mystique, Nathan has been sent on a mission to track down Brock Rumlow after his crew killed all of the Valkyries sent after them by Hank Pym save one. If he is able to so safely he is to assassinate him and any of his generals he can. However, if he cannot do so without endangering himself he is to report back to Moonstone to formulate a plan with Stark.</p><p>Clint Barton's younger brother Thomas is raped and murdered by cannibals after they are abducted off a highway full of broken down cars. Clint escapes the captors, finds a high-powered compound bow and arrows in a house he hides in, and hunts and kills all his brother's murderers. After, he finds Claptrap and begins a sexual and then romantic relationship with Natasha Romanoff. After three months, she agrees to marry him (his price for letting her peg him, she claims). They have a tumultuous relationship, partially due to Clint's self-loathing, hot temper, general irresponsibility and drinking and partially due to Nat's inability to open herself up emotionally to others and tendency to lash out at and mistreat those she cares about.</p><p>2065 - Clint brings Wanda and Simon back to Claptrap after finding them on a run. Simon and Wanda use their technical expertise to improve agriculture and other processes around the community. The three, along with Nat, become fast friends. Nat's behavior towards Clint is sometimes abusive and his drinking gets worse - despite their intense sexual relationship and often comfortable flirty, playful dynamic, they argue frequently. Clint confides some of his marital issues to Wanda and that he suffers from dyslexia.</p><p>
2066 - Brock Rumlow finds the main WS facility (Facility One), where Arnim Zola is attempting to gain access to the locked computer systems - neither have the new codes for the Soldiers' limiter chips; the remaining Valkyrie institutes Protocol Zero, poisoning most of the Winter Soldiers to death before Rumlow's hackers can break into the computer system.</p><p>Simon and Wanda's daughter, Violet, is born in Claptrap. Nat and Clint become like her unofficial godparents.</p><p>
Steve Rogers and Jack Rollins detonate a suitcase bomb to kill Rumlow and his followers - Rollins is killed in the process; Steve detonates an explosives truck and escapes, meets Nick Fury and his team and returns with them to Claptrap.</p><p>A badly injured Brock Rumlow receives a serum from Zola similar to the Winter Soldier serum - he becomes the enhanced being known as Crossbones and begins building a large army (called the Followers of Crossbones, Followers for short, colloquially known as Xers due to the white X they wear on their uniforms mimicking Crossbones' own body armor) using the fear and awe his new form and power generates.</p><p> N4TH4N (Nathan) joins with a group of marauders headed to join Crossbones' army as a plant searching for Brock Rumlow, assuming Rumlow and his people may have joined Crossbones' forces. He has no idea Rumlow is Crossbones, like most of Crossbones' army, and is lured by his false promises of returning order and peace to humanity - Nathan becomes a drinker to silence his telepathic abilities (far harder to control around humans) and Essex's voice that grows stronger the longer he hosts his consciousness. Drinkers are fed Crossbones' blood and then pulsebonded by him, causing them to lose their ability to think clearly and making them want to make Crossbones happy and obey his commands, no matter how awful. In Nathan's case it blocks his telepathic and telekinetic powers completely, and non-drinkers believe he is crazy when he claims to have them given how erratically drinkers behave. Along with other drinkers and Followers of Crossbones (called Xers by the Claptrappers, due to them adorning their body armor with a white X to emulate the one on Crossbones'), Nathan helps kill and subjugate people and search for the missing Winter Soldier, #23, and Steve Rogers. Crossbones and the others do not know Nathan is a metahuman or from a facility. Crossbones' army is so large and receives so many new recruits very little is asked of the people except that they are able to fight - Nathan would have told them everything after he became a drinker, they simply never asked.</p><p>2067 -

</p><p>Rumlow, now the enhanced creature Crossbones, finds Facility Two. His people inadvertently release Winter Soldier #23 (formerly Jim "Bucky" Barnes) from his cryofreeze attempting to blast into the underground facility. The explosion also destroys #23's limiter chip - he kills Crossbones' people and escapes. Using another chip in his head that tracks the WS asset crate, and with nowhere else to go, #23 sets off to find the crate. #23 becomes a bit of a hero, though that isn't his intention, protecting and helping people he deems undeserving of things he has had done to himself (torture, rape, etc). He realizes he may eventually need to feed on people who are not deserving of death and keeps a group of marauders that try to kill him to practice non-lethal feeding on. He discovers he can put his pulse in people, and learns to use it to paralyze his victims.</p><p>He takes pity on one of them, Luis, since he is very young and seems repentant. He does not feed on him until he has learned to control himself and to use his pulse to ease his victim's pain. #23 ends up using his pulse on Luis in a new way, which the young man claims feels pleasant. #23 learns to make the pulsing stronger, making Luis' enjoyment stronger as well, and #23 for the first time feels "the Cling" (a strong urge to be near his feed partner and keep them safe). He stops treating Luis like a prisoner, but doesn't really grasp the concept of friendship either. They form an odd but mutually beneficial relationship, growing close due to the Cling, and Luis tries to teach him about things like personal boundaries and hygiene. Ultimately their closeness scares #23, who abandons Luis in a settlement and continues pursuing the asset crate.</p><p>2068 (see chapter 1 timeline for A Winter Soldier Comes to Claptrap for more in depth reminder of events from 2068 to early 2069)</p><p>January 2069 - Eddie shows up at Claptrap looking for Bruce. He is suffering badly from the effects of his mental illness but still managed to follow the directions Bruce had insisted Natasha leave for him. It took Eddie nearly four years to find the community after running away from Bruce and Nat. Bruce threatens to leave if Fury won't let Eddie stay - Eddie is moved into an observation room in the clinic he is not allowed to leave without an escort, unbeknownst to most of the community, and Bruce experiments with attempting to duplicate the experimental medication Eddie was put on after his gene editing. He eventually has success, though Eddie still displays some erratic behavior and takes a while to stabilize enough that he is allowed to move around his wing of the clinic (which includes Bruce's office) on his own.</p><p>March, 2069 - Steve Rogers, several other Claptrappers and Buck (the sentient Winter Soldier #23 formerly known as Jim Barnes) go on a road trip to find the WS facility (Facility One). On the road they meet Luis' friend, the Valkyrie "Val" (formerly known as Brunhilde by Dr Pym) and she helps them recover three chipped Winter Soldiers (#21 Jon Wezolowski - now known as "Red" by the Claptrappers after Luis gives him this nickname, #24 Ramos and #22 Washington) after revealing she killed the others on Pym's orders. Luis is shot during this process by Hill. Ultimately he is saved and healed, but while he is recovering from blood loss alone in the back of a truck with #21 has a sexual dream that leads him to talk out loud. #21, still chipped, believes he is being given orders and performs sexual acts on Luis. Luis wakes up as he orgasms, creating an awkward dynamic between them - Luis attempts to explain the concept of consent to #21 and help him understand that the Soldier performing sexual acts he is unable to refuse is the same as him not giving consent.f</p><p>The Soldiers and several Claptrappers attack Crossbones' city. Nathan is one of many drinkers injured in the battle and he is knocked unconscious. The Soldiers kill Rumlow. Red has his limiter chip destroyed during a fight after with Followers and Jon and his Soldier personality (who assumes the name Red for himself) become fully sentient but pretend to still be chipped so as not to frighten the Claptrappers. During the trip back to Claptrap, Jon begins to develop a crush on Luis, partially due to the sexual incident between them in the truck and because Luis is very nice to him despite not realizing he is sentient. Luis also resembles Gianni, who Jon does not yet remember. </p><p>Zola alters himself with a bootleg Winter Soldier formula and Rumlow DNA, causing him to inherit the drinkers from Rumlow, including Nathan. He assumes the title of Crossbones and control of the Followers using the drinkers and his new abilities. Nathan, now a drinker servant to Zola, begins a sexual relationship with him.</p><p>April 2, 2069 - Zola goes to Claptrap with his army and allied reavers (cannibal tribes) to take the Winter Soldier asset crate and the red and blue supersoldier serums it contains. Nathan is tasked with capturing Steve Rogers and bringing him to Zola.
</p><p>During the battle of Claptrap, Zola launches creatures he created over the wall, including contagious gray vampiric monsters who are mindless and zombie-like. They bite many Claptrappers, including Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff and her partner Simon. Clint, along with about a hundred other Claptrappers, receive some of one vial of the blue serum diluted in a huge vat of fruit smoothie - Jon (still posing as a chipped Soldier) pockets the other blue vial to use on himself unbeknownst to the others. Simon and Wanda are each given a full vial of the red serum by Steve Rogers when he finds them dying of their wounds in the clinic. The other Claptrappers besides Wanda and Clint, even those who drank some of the blue cocktail, who are bitten die from the bites and reanimate as mindless, violent creatures that have to be destroyed.</p><p>Eddie asks Bruce for his rifle and road gear back to help defend the wall and Bruce gives it to him. On his way to the wall, Eddie is bit by one of Zola's vampiric creatures but manages to kill it. He meets up by accident with Steve and some others and helps Steve get to hiding when Followers pursue him. They hide in Greta's secret basement - due to a combination of the bite and his gene editing, Eddie transforms into a vampiric creature. He turns very pale and his veins turn black.</p><p>Black goo tendrils come out of Eddie's bite wound from the gray creature and enter a wound on Steve's arm, sucking blood from him and exerting a pulsing feeling as if trying to paralyze him. Steve manages to escape after injuring Eddie. Eddie heals from the injuries quickly even though they are severe, but Steve is able to lock him in the basement. Nathan, under Zola's orders, catches Steve outside of Greta's right after. During their fight Steve scratches Nathan from just below his eyes vertically down to his jaw with all ten fingernails. Nathan knocks Steve unconscious and takes him to Zola, also giving Zola the grenades he found on Steve, which Zola puts in his vest pocket.</p><p> Jon reveals to Luis he is sentient during the battle and explains to him that "the Soldier" (who now uses the name Red that Luis gave them) is a separate entity that shares his body after the other Soldiers are all captured by Zola. Steve is badly injured protecting Buck from Zola, both by the doctor who kicks him repeatedly and a drinker who shoots Steve in the back. Despite this, Steve drags himself towards where Buck and Red are fighting Zola, shooting drinkers with weapons he takes from the dead. Red/Jon, Luis and Natasha as well as Claptrappers using rifles on the wall attempt to rescue Buck, Ramos and Washington. Red/Jon are pushed into the burning moat by drinkers as the other weakened Soldiers fight Zola.</p><p>Nathan jumps Steve again as he's attempting to shoot the grenades Zola has in his pockets - Red/Jon climb out of the moat on fire and throw Nathan into the fire-filled moat. Steve, already badly injured by Zola and the Followers, is given an entire blue vial of serum by Jon/Red unbeknownst to him or the other Claptrappers. Red/Jon and Buck kill Zola. Steve still ultimately dies from his injuries and is put in the asset crate by Buck. At Buck's urging, Luis places his girlfriend and Steve's best friend Win, who also died in the battle, in the crate with Steve. Nathan is badly burned in the fire but drags himself into a truck box for safety.</p><p> After the battle other Follower survivors who fell in the moat also hide in the truck. Knowing Nathan was a drinker and had a sexual relationship with Zola, they turn their anger on him and state they will rape him to pass the time until the Claptrappers retreat back into their city and they can escape. Nathan fights and kills all of them and throws them out of the truck. Buck and Luis put the asset crate on the hillside, like a mausoleum for Steve and Win. Other Claptrappers visit it and leave offerings, like it's a holy shrine.</p><p>Early April 2069 -</p><p>Several days after the battle ends, Ramos, Washington and Red are tasked with clearing the moat. Red finds Nathan whose clothes and hair are burnt but mysteriously his body isn't; however his face is still scratched and he discovers Nathan has a cybernetic arm (it's covering melted by the fire) and eye (which malfunctions and flashes). He feeds on Nathan intending to kill him, but accidentally pulsebonds with him and the Cling he feels after makes it hard for him to kill the young man. Despite knowing Nathan is an enemy and he should kill him, Red smuggles Nathan into Claptrap and hides him in Win's unused dwelling, which is very difficult to escape from and soundproof. Nathan acts unhinged at first and tries to offer Red sexual favors in return for feeding Nathan and making Red his master - Red, disgusted, refuses.</p><p>Red quickly realizes Nathan is a metahuman from a HYD-RA facility and only has the ten scratches on his face still where Steve dug him because Nathan is giving them to himself over and over when they heal out of guilt for what he did when he was a drinker under Zola's command. The two develop an unusual friendship due to their common backgrounds. Red begins performing sexual favors for Nathan after the younger man heavily encourages him to, but refuses to let Nathan return them - they develop a strong emotional attachment, partially due to Nathan's telepathy allowing him to learn so much about Red quickly, and Red showers Nathan with gifts including a fuzzy blanket and stuffed animals. Meanwhile, Nathan is successfully containing the copy of Essex (Mister Sinister) living in his head with great effort. Unbeknownst to Nathan, when he is asleep Essex is asserting control over some of Nathan's telepathic powers and combining them with what carried over of his own abilities to enter the dreams of Claptrappers, influence the dreams to be sexual or frightening in nature to release lifeforce he can absorb to maintain himself. </p><p>Clint and Wanda are in comas after the battle. Wanda reawakens quickly and begins having vampiric symptoms and developing low-grade telepathy, which she hides from the others - she remains in the clinic due to her symptoms of confusion, disorientation and frequent black outs. She has intense, odd sexual dreams about her romantic partner and father of her daughter, Simon - who did not survive - during which she sees a flashing light. These dreams, and her general negative side effects, decrease as she grows stronger and begins secretly drinking blood from the bloodbags at the clinic. Luis and Nat visit Wanda regularly when they come to visit the unconscious Clint and she becomes closer with both of them. Wanda was close with Clint already and is saddened by his condition - she sits with him often if the others are not there, willing him to wake up. Wanda is very curious about Clint, Nat and Luis' relationship and has sexual attraction for all of them, which she feels guilty about given Simon's death.</p><p>Buck suffers severe depression after Steve's death and feeds on Luis regularly to escape his pain - Luis is depressed over the loss of his girlfriend Win and everything else that's happened and stops eating. He also overworks himself and spends his nights at Clint's bedside when Buck is out on missions. The town is partially destroyed, with many people displaced and has little food left. Buck, Nat and her security forces are occupied looking for the Followers' supply caravan and dealing with enemy stragglers.</p><p>Jasper Sitwell is in charge of Claptrap (per Fury before he died in the battle) and has a flirtatious relationship with Paul O'Connor, the man he saved from one of Rumlow's "fake Steve" blood brothels. Paul now has Jasper's old job running the supply building, with help from brothers George and Lou.</p><p>Bodies begin turning up around Claptrap that have no sign of how they died. Luis believes the blue cocktail is to blame, but Jasper insists those who know about the serum being distributed to the Claptrappers during the battle keep it secret from the town, not wanting to cause a panic. Nat investigates the deaths but can't find any link, other than they all frequented the pub and were seen drinking by Vic or Anna Marie. Nat discovers when reviewing a body that the man had had sex with a woman not long before death - he was relatively cleaned up, but there was trace evidence which she collected. The man was a known scumbag who pressured women for sex, and Natasha posits he may have tried to harass or rape or woman, leading the woman or her partner to kill the man, but there is no cause of death apparent.</p><p>Mid April 2069 - </p><p>Luis blames the blue serum cocktail for the deaths. Many other Claptrappers start being brought into medical with inexplicable symptoms that quickly pass. Some, such as the gardener who had been dying of cancer, have miraculous recoveries from illness. Jasper's eye site in his original eye, which had been very poor, becomes 20/20, as do other people's.</p><p>Eddie begins to learn more about his new form and realizes that the "voice" in his head from his mental illness is still there, but it seems to have a more separate and complete personality. Eddie convinces the voice it is not an alien, as it has always claimed, just a side effect of his illness and proves that its name was taken from a book he liked as kid. His mutation seems to have mostly cured his illness but for some reason the voice survived. Eddie names the voice Venom, after the venom the monster injected him with that transformed him. Eddie and Venom speak to each other - mentally and out loud - and vie for control of their body. Slowly they become friends and learn to share control. Eddie's tendrils leave his body to hunt on their own, consuming small animals and bugs it finds by going through cracks in the floor and walls of the basement. Eddie realizes he is strong enough to leave the basement, but is afraid he will hurt someone and is not ready for Bruce to see him mutated. He has an intense, sexual dream about Bruce and Bruce has the same one - both of them see a flashing light during the dream. Venom is frightened by the dream and claims it was being used to manipulate Eddie and Bruce and to drain something from them.</p><p>Late April 2069 - </p><p>Paul instigates sex with Jasper but while they are both finishing, Paul gets loud and Jasper puts his hand over Paul's mouth. This triggers a PTSD-related flashback for Paul, who was raped during the murder of his husband by Followers of Crossbones - he freaks out on Jasper, screams at him and throws several things at him including a stapler before collapsing and hitting his head on Jasper's desk. Paul is taken to medical but has no serious injuries - his head wound is healed with Soldier blood and he awakes in a bed, which upsets him greatly since Rumlow kept him chained to one when he was in his "fake Steve" harem. Buck guesses what happened with Jasper and tries to comfort him, telling Paul the panic attack related to his past assault is not his fault. Paul is very rude and nasty to him, telling him he can't possible understand how Paul feels. After Buck reveals he was also raped, Paul follows him home and begs his forgiveness. Their friendship grows quite close due to their similar experiences with assault, trauma and loss. Paul is funny and nice and begins to cheer Buck up a bit.</p><p>Nathan continues to scratch his own face as penance for what he did to Steve. He and Red have sex for the first time at Nathan's urging - Essex's consciousness uses the physical connection between Nathan's body and Red's to absorb lifeforce from the Soldier, sucking so large an amount when Red finishes that he passes out. Essex then takes control of Nathan's body and demands that Nathan put his consciousness into a body of his choosing among the corpses from the battle, or he will use Nathan's body to burn the Soldier alive. Nathan agrees, and control of his body is returned to him. He puts Red outside of Win's dwelling under the overhang in case Jon wakes up as well when Red regains consciousness. Jon does, and is confused and suspicious of how they got there, since Red has no explanation and claims Jon must be sleepwalking.</p><p>Nathan goes to the asset create where Steve Rogers' corpse is per Mister Sinister, but they find Steve's body still inhabited by Bullhead, guarding Rumlow's locked truck. Sinister tries to destroy Bullhead and the strain destabilizes the scene allowing the mutant Crossbones-Rumlow hybrid from the Mindhell Steve locked in the truck to escape. Sinister and Nathan exit what remains of Steve's mind as Mindhell Rumlow and Bullhead fight each other. They find Simon's red-serum corpse, which was also bitten by Zola's gray vampire-like creatures, in the moat graveyard and Sinister forces Nathan to put his consciousness into the body. Nathan flees as Sinister, now in Simon's red fleshed, bald, semi-rotted corpse starts to force himself free of the dirt it is buried in.</p><p>Because of this incident, Red believes that Nathan is an energy parasite and is murdering the Claptrappers that keep being found without any marks on them. While he debates how to protect the residents from Nathan, including removing him from the community, he finds it very difficult to imagine being separated from him and realizes the depth of his feeling for the young man. After he discovers Anna Marie, also known as Rogue, attacking and killing a man by absorbing his energy he realizes that she is the serial killer and not Nathan. After his discussion with the woman reveals that she believes all of the men she killed to be abusers of women and children, Red agrees not to reveal her secret to anyone else and continues - and deepens - his sexual and emotional relationship with Nathan, including taking him on a makeshift picnic date to watch a meteor shower and asking Nathan to be his mate (romantic partner) which the young man eagerly agrees to. After the emotional evening, Nathan reveals what happened with Sinister, Steve's body and Simon's corpse. Red promises to help Nathan destroy Sinister.</p><p>Early May 2069  - </p><p>Nathan and Red have sex for the second time and Red is relieved when Nathan doesn't drain his energy. Red takes Nathan out into the countryside for a night picnic to watch a meteor shower. He intends to tell Nathan he discovered the identity of the murderer, but Nathan - confused by being smuggled out of Claptrap, believes Red is giving him a last meal before executing him. Red reveals he was trying to take Nathan "on a date" to change the nature of their relationship. They officially become a couple (mates). Nathan, overwhelmed with emotion, tells Red about Sinister. He says initially Sinister wanted to be out in Steve's corpse, which has no vitals but is still active synaptically and on a cellular level, but they found Bullhead inside. Sinister attempted to destroy bullhead, and the resulting shocks to the location freed Mindhell Rumlow from his prison. Sinister then had Nathan put him in Simon's corpse instead.</p><p>Nathan teaches Red more about his own abilities and those of the other metahumans in his facility. They go over what they know about Sinister and what they can ascertain from his actions in detail and begin to formulate plans of how to resist his abilities and eliminate him. They continue to be more and more intimate.</p><p>Nathan, realizing Clint is still a prime target to be drained by Sinister in his new body, goes to the clinic with Red and uses his proximity to Wanda and Clint to help her wake Clint up. Nathan is completely drained by the amount of effort this takes and his body seems to be shutting down - Red insists Nathan try to drain his energy like Sinister did when he was still in Nathan (they have theorized Sinister must have made changes to Nathan to use his body that way, and Red guesses Nathan can do the same thing). Nathan argues against it at first, but relents, not thinking it will work. He is able to take a large amount of energy from Red, but does not knock him out. </p><p>Clint reveals to Wanda he was plagued with terrifying dreams featuring a flashing light which he claims kept him in the coma. He finds out about the asset crate and Steve and Win's deaths from an orderly, destroys a room at the clinic and goes to the crate. After Buck opens the crate and lets him see the bodies inside for himself, Luis is trying to comfort Clint when the archer attacks him, biting his neck and drinking from him. The others realize Clint has been altered by the bite from the gray monster Zola sent over the wall during the battle. The blue allowed him to survive and not become fully like them. They realize Wanda has probably also turned (which she admits to) and take her and Clint both to the sheriff's station, where they have a feral Clint feed on several cannibal prisoners. Wanda and Clint are put in adjoining cells. Bruce does tests on them and gives them physicals, revealing they've both grown fangs and have serious alterations to their blood chemistry. Clint also secretes a substance from glands behind his top canines that can cause narcotic-like effects depending on the dose. </p><p>Getting bitten and drugged by Clint is the last straw for Luis' health - Bruce reveals Luis has a variety of issues with his bloodwork and shows signs of serious repeated bloodloss and malnutrition, including serious weightloss. This sends Buck into a tailspin of guilt for feeding on him too much and not noticing Luis was engaging in disordered eating, as he has earlier in their friendship. Luis has serious survivor's guilt which he first dealt with during his stay in the apartment building years ago with Buck. He internalizes his feelings to put on a happy face for everyone else. Red/Jon visit Luis often in the clinic, where he's confined until he improves. Red urges Jon to build their friendship into something more and starts subtly trying to win Luis' affections with Red's urging. The two grow very close and Jon gifts Luis an mp3 player loaded with music he selected. Meanwhile, Luis and Nat film sexual videos both solo and together while Luis is in the hospital on a cell phone to give to Clint.</p><p>Throughout May, there are several incidents where Jon wakes feeling confused and like their body has not been asleep. Jon is concerned Red is out in Claptrap at night, up to no good, and even considers the bodies that have been found were murdered by Red - none of the bodies were drained of blood, so Jon is confused why Red would kill them through other means then heal the wounds to hide it. Jon finds one of Nathan's hair on his/Red's gear and confronts Red, accusing him of keeping Nathan for blood and sex (since Red keeps asking him sexual questions). Red claims that Nathan is dead, as he told Jon previously, and that he would never force himself on anyone. He gives a plausible excuse for the hair and Jon believes him. Jon stops suspecting Red as the culprit of the mysterious deaths and, like Luis, thinks the blue serum is probably to blame, having had an adverse reaction in some who took it.</p><p>Wanda's telepathic and telekinetic powers increase as they spend time in the jail. She and Clint are allowed very infrequent contact with friends and loved ones over walkies but no visitors - Jasper wants to keep what they are a secret to avoid panic, given how much chaos is going on in the community after the battle.</p><p>Paul and Buck begin a friends-with-benefits relationship in early May due to the high level of trust and open communication about sex they have developed. Buck is extremely patient and understanding with Paul's trauma, as he was with Steve. Paul slowly becomes more comfortable with less vanilla sex with Buck and starts relaxing some of his boundaries. They have a lot of sex all over Steve's dwelling and Paul does many things with Buck that Steve wouldn't (especially after being in Rumlow's mindhell), including giving Buck his first blowjob. Buck does not ask Paul to penetrate him with his hands or penis, a thing he still thinks of as sacred with him and Steve. Their situation is not romantic, but the two men have a strong emotional bond.</p><p>May 18 - After Buck and Paul discover Paul has a second internal channel during sex, Paul goes to see Bruce. Paul reveals to Buck he was born with an intersex condition that caused him to have non-functioning biofemale internal reproductive organs - the blue cocktail apparently caused them to become functional without his knowledge and created structural changes in his body that allowed him to become accidentally pregnant. Paul sleeps over at Buck's for the first time and they talk about the pregnancy and the possibility of an abortion; Paul decides to keep the pregnancy regardless of parentage.</p><p>May 24 - Bruce determines Buck is sterile, meaning Jasper has to be the other parent as he is the only other person Paul has recently slept with. Paul decides not to tell Jasper about it until he can try to work on a real relationship with him, as he does not want Jasper to feel obligated (or terrified) to be with him. Paul and Buck reveal to Bruce about the blue serum cocktail the Claptrappers were given, as he is flabbergasted by the changes to Paul's anatomy.</p><p>May 25:</p><p>- Buck implements a plan to destroy Eddie, despite Bruce's protests, but it fails. While escaping Eddie grabs Bruce, sticks one of his tendrils in him to keep him from resisting and runs off with him, then breaks into the supply building to pack weapons and food for them to leave Claptrap. He's walked in on by Paul, who he also grabs and sticks a tendril in. He is able to read information from both of their minds through the tendril and discovers Paul is harboring a great power. He is attacked by an unseen enemy that tries to drain him of energy, and through him drains Paul and Bruce as well. Eddie uses the tendrils to stab in all directions and the attacker escapes without him catching a look at them. When the other supply building employees, George and Lou, attempt to come to Paul's aid, Eddie stabs one and throws the other.</p><p>- Buck and the other Winter Soldiers show up to stop him, but Eddie uses Paul as leverage to have Buck order the other three Soldiers to leave and Red to take George and Lou with him - he then tells Buck he wants him to go to the clinic with him, Paul and Bruce so Bruce can pack his things. Red/Jon, who aren't actually chipped, drop George and Lou off at Buck's dwelling where they were ordered to stay, and go to the clinic to get Luis out of his bed, worried that Eddie will have learned Luis has the Soldiers words from when he was reading Paul's mind. Eddie does in fact look for Luis once he reaches the clinic with Buck and Paul, but Red/Jon have already taken him on the roof.  </p><p>- Eddie sits in Bruce's office, still holding Paul hostage with Buck waiting on Bruce's sofa, as he has Bruce pack his things. Eddie reveals to Buck and Paul in cryptic terminology that he knows Paul is pregnant from the information he's gained through the tendrils. When Bruce returns from packing medical supplies, he attacks Eddie's tendrils with liquid nitrogen, getting him to release Paul. Buck rushes Paul out of Bruce's office and Eddie's tendrils throw Bruce out in retaliation, injuring him. Natasha attacks Eddie with electroshock discs and Jasper attacks him with a flamethrower. Eddie retaliates with his tendrils, managing to stab Jasper and get the flamethrower hand unit away from him. Jasper throws the accelerant pack towards Eddie and Nat blows it up, setting Jasper on fire and severely injuring him, as well as blowing Eddie out of the building. Nat helps Bruce so he can help Jasper and Paul while Buck gets the other Soldiers and pursues Eddie.</p><p>- Paul makes peace with Jasper while he is getting treatment for his serious injuries and they make plans to begin dating to determine if an official relationship is realistic for them. Nat finds out about Paul's pregnancy when he nearly miscarries and she has to assist Bruce in giving him medication to stop it. Paul asks her to keep it a secret, stating he will tell Jasper once he's sure where their relationship is going because he does not want Jasper with him out of obligation.</p><p>- After the explosion at the clinic, a weak and exhausted Eddie flees and falls in the moat outside Claptrap. He consumes several corpses, but they're rotten and provide little nutrients. Eddie finds a large empty hole that appears a body dug its way out, then later come across Arvin, an orderly from the clinic he was well acquainted with, dead in the moat. He knows the grave is not Arvin's, as he survived the battle. There are no signs of what kill him - Arvin's body has not been there long. Eddie consumes his fresh insides out of necessity, then doubles back to the clinic and snatches Luis - Eddie stabs Luis with a tendril, forcing Red/Jon to open the asset crate so he can eat Steve's and Win's bodies rather than kill any living people. He requires a large amount of food since he was so badly injured by the fire. Buck arrives as Eddie is drinking from Steve's corpse - Eddie throws Luis and Red/Jon are forced to run to catch him. Jon has a moment of weakness and sucks from the wound on Luis' neck before Red takes over their body almost completely and stops him.</p><p>- Buck and Eddie begin fighting - Buck bites Eddie in an attempt to paralyze him, but it does not paralyze the tendrils, which stab into Buck. They form an accidental psychic link and, through Eddie, the copy of Steve in Buck gets put back into Steve. Eddie passes out from it. Luis suggests they remove the bodies from the crate and lock Eddie inside. Red is left to guard the crate with Eddie in it while Buck and Luis take the bodies of Steve and Win to the moat to bury them with the other dead Claptrappers. After they bury them, they find the hole with the missing body. Steve sneaks up on them, alive. Buck is overjoyed. Steve has no memory of the last few days before his death and has no idea the battle took place or that he was killed.</p><p>- They believe the blue serum cocktail is the cause of Steve's reanimation, the asset crate having preserved Steve's corpse while the serum healed him (unlike others who had the serum and then died, who were buried in the moat and decayed) and then Buck's connection with Steve through Eddie jumpstarting his mind. However, Win does not come back to life and her body is taken to the clinic for testing - Bruce can find no evidence she was altered by the blue serum but offers to keep her in the cooler at the clinic while Luis and the others decide what they want to do to lay her to rest. While they are at the clinic, Steve overhears Paul and Buck talking about their "friends with benefits" relationship coming to an end - Steve is crazy jealous and has loud sex with Buck in the bathroom right after for Paul to hear.</p><p>- Luis, distraught, demands to see Clint. Buck takes him and Steve to the jail, where Natasha is already visiting. Buck gives Clint an anti-bite mask to help him control himself around Luis. Clint is overjoyed to see Luis and tries his best to comfort him and apologizes profusely for biting him, since this is the first time they've seen each other in person since he attacked him. They have a sleepover, eating snacks and watching movies in a big cuddle puddle after Buck dismisses the guards. Steve has an intense sexual dream involving all of them and sees the flashing light Clint and others have been seeing, but doesn't realize it's anything more than the fireplace he sees in the dream.</p><p>May 26:</p><p> - Clint has an episode the morning after the sleepover, claiming the flashing light was there the night before, and becomes extremely agitated, refusing to let go of Luis, who he is convinced is in danger and key to someone who wants to manipulate them all and use them. Hogan, hearing the chaos outside, kicks Luis, Buck, Steve and Nat out of the jail and orders Clint and Wanda back in their cells. </p><p>- Buck and Steve engage in feeding and sexual activity later in the day and then get cozy in a blanket nest, feeddrunk. Luis is released from the clinic officially a few hours later. When he returns to Buck and Steve's dwelling to take a nap, since all his things are there, Steve covertly attacks him unbeknownst to Buck, who is still out of it from their activities. Steve injures Luis' wrist - revealing he has become inhumanly strong - and throws Luis out, telling him to get the keys to Win's dwelling from Nat. Luis wanders around afraid to ask her, and runs into Jon/Red who informs him Steve also evicted the Soldiers from sleeping on his floor and told Red to take their stuff and find Luis for rehousing. Luis asks Nat for the keys to Win's but she offers to let him live at her and Clint's house. She does give him the keys for the Soldiers to sleep at Win's, which disappoints Jon as he believed Luis would be living at Win's with him.</p><p>Jon begins having dreams about his life when he was a human, mostly focusing on running into Gianni and getting in a relationship with him, despite Gianni revealing he has contracted HIV. Jon learns about Gianni joining Frost's program and the events leading to Jon, Jim, Evelyn and Ronnie's deaths. Incredibly upset after the last dream revealing Essex smothered Jon to death, he goes to Nat and Clint's to see Luis out of panic. Luis is home alone, Nat now staying regularly overnight in Jasper's office to review the drone feeds and try to find the escaped Followers supply caravan, and he brings Jon in. Jon is hysterical and in an attempt to comfort him, Luis gets him in bed and holds him. Jon, confused and disoriented, mistakes Luis for Gianni and kisses him. Luis doesn't stop him.</p><p>Luis tells Paul about kissing Jon in a panic, but Paul talks him down.</p><p>early June, 2069 - Lee, a thirteen year old boy with high functioning autism, begins visiting Clint frequently in his cell once he is allowed to see people. Clint develops a strong attachment to the orphaned, nerdy child as they share a common interest in the fantasy genre and he was impressed with Lee's bravery during the battle with Zola. Lee defended Clint and the other children against one of Zola's monsters and even shot Red with Clint's bow in front of Luis, thinking Red was one of the monsters.</p><p>June 9:</p><p> - Paul comes to see Buck at Steve's, asking him to go to the clinic to donate blood for the injections Bruce has been giving him. It is revealed to Steve that Paul is pregnant - something Paul falsely believes Buck has already told him - and Steve accompanies Paul and Buck to the clinic and watches Paul have his imaging and shots done. When Buck and Bruce leave the room, Paul explains that his sexual relationship with Buck was friends with benefits only and that Buck is deeply in love with Steve and missed him terribly. Steve is not moved and belittles and threatens Paul and his baby. Buck enters the room as Paul is yelling at Steve and Steve plays the victim. Buck tells Paul not to speak to them until he is ready to apologize.</p><p>- Paul has a nice spaghetti dinner and movie date with Jasper, who is still in medical after battling Eddie. Paul, out of respect for Bruce, goes to visit Eddie after the date. When they shake hands, Paul sees a "vision" Eddie had when he was attached to Paul and the baby of a set of eyes with two different color irises - one that matches Jasper's new eye and one that matches Bucks - which he shows to Paul, Paul thinks the baby has inherited DNA from both Jasper and Buck.</p><p>June 13 - Bruce dismisses the idea about the baby's potential parentage until he discovers the blue has given Jasper an ability to integrate other's DNA into his own with prolonged exposure, finding that his body has reverse engineered a form of heterochromia into him from the constant exposure of the genetic material in his new eye. The baby also has heterochromia and does show signs of Buck's genetic material integrating into its own - when Bruce reviews older tests this was effect was very subtle at first and has built up over time.</p><p>June 14 - Jasper comes to see Paul at the supply building. After George and Lou, Paul's helpers, are dismissed for their break, Jasper goes down on Paul and then they go to lunch, holding hands for all to see. </p><p>mid June, 2069 - Steve has become increasingly manipulative and controlling towards Buck and the Soldier behind to notice. having a moment of clarity that he is isolating himself and the soldier from everyone else.</p><p>Having a moment of clarity about his behavior, Steve volunteers himself and Buck as part of the raiding party to root out a group of Burners who have taken residence in the town they previously cleared of reavers in part one.</p><p>June 15 - Steve, Buck and the other Claptrappers annihilate the Burners after a difficult battle that forces Steve to push his new abilities to the limit, including physically tackling a school bus and throwing massive objects through houses.</p><p>June 16:</p><p>- Clint finds a handgun in Lee's backpack when he visits at the jail. Lee tells him the caretaker of the orphaned children and Violet, Ms. Darkholme, has been physically abusing one of the little girls, Silence (the mute girl Buck left at Claptrap in AWSCTC while he still lived outside the wall). Lee walked in on this happening after Silence confided in him, and also saw a large silhouette of a person floating in a corner, with a flashing light coming out of it's head region. The person gave him orders, but Lee was unaffected by the flashing light. Lee told the head of security, Happy Hogan, what happened but Ms. Darkholme played it off as Lee's imagination and Silence stated nothing happened. Clint and Wanda promise to help Lee and formulate a plan to go that night.</p><p>- Luis is increasingly comfortable with Nat and has more and more adventurous sex with her, as well as getting her to compromise and do things with him she wouldn't before, like cuddling. The two form a stronger bond that goes beyond sex and Luis gets her to admit they are boyfriend and girlfriend. After Luis lets Nat peg him and film it, they go the the jail to give the video to Clint, but he and Wanda are gone and the guard (Sharon Carter) is unconscious.</p><p>- Clint and Wanda escaped the jail, using Wanda's telekinesis, and enter the orphanage. Clint and Wanda fight Raven Darkholme, the head caregiver at the orphanage who displays superhuman abilities, and a mysterious large shadow figure they realize is the creature who has been messing with Clint and others through their dreams and taking their energy. Lee helps the other children to escape through a hole in the siding and they go to the pub to get help - a party is taking place there to celebrate the Claptrappers' victory over the Burners with Buck and Steve as the guests of honor. Wanda and Clint are getting their asses handed to them when Lee intervenes with the discarded handgun, buying enough time for Steve and Buck to join. Steve chases Darkholme after a brief fight and overpowers and restrains her. Buck chases the shadow monster, but it escapes.</p><p> - Wanda and Clint are taken back to jail, along with Darkholme, but the group realizes she is not in fact the person they fought in the building. Through a series of realizations they determine the person they fought must be a shapeshifter. The fear both inhuman assailants are from another HYD-RA facility or are Claptrappers mutated by the blue serum cocktail. The woman they thought was Darkholme - whose real name is Alison - is released. The orphans move in with Nat and Luis. Patrols are increased within the community while those in charge attempt to figure out a way to root out the shapeshifter. Jasper utilizes equipment from the Valkyrie to begin genetically profiling the residents and determine who, if any, are significantly enhanced from the blue serum cocktail.</p><p>June 17 - Natasha has a suspicious encounter with the barmaid/former stripper Anna Marie who works at the Claptrap. The woman offers to babysit the children and Nat uses Lee as a spy to watch her and implant listening devices. During a lull in activity, Natasha has a very intimate BDSM session with Luis, pegging him before riding him both vaginally and anally and ultimately giving him permission to finish inside her, something she hasn't done since her days as a Red Room operative. After Luis falls asleep, Natasha overhears Anna Marie on a listening device on her back patio talking to someone she calls Mama, the same nickname she used for her now-deceased former boss at the Claptrap.</p><p>June 20:</p><p>- Buck reveals to Paul and Luis during an argument at the autoshop that he knows the baby is partially his. Paul explains the science to Luis and states Banner thinks the baby's DNA will eventually be made up of about a third Buck's by the time it is born. Buck - despite Paul and Luis' protests - does not want to believe Steve will react badly to this news and excuses Steve's others cruel and erratic behavior. Feeling guilty about being a bad friend, he frees Wanda and Clint from their jail cells - pulling the doors from the cells so they can't be used - and threatens Hogan and the other ex-ops when they attempt to stop him.</p><p>- Buck takes Clint to his home and the Soldier and Wanda take all the children to Steve's so Clint and Nat can be alone. Clint has a major freak out when he takes his bite mask off in his house, as Luis' scent has permeated the place. Nat eventually gets him calm but has to go to the autoshop to give Luis his things and tell him he needs to go stay at Win's; he doesn't give her much chance to explain and storms off, thinking her and the archer are done with him now that Clint can be at home.</p><p>- Steve comes home to find the orphans, Buck and Wanda in his dwelling. He goes to take a bath and overhears Paul in another tub - he threatens him and nearly holds Paul's face under the water. Paul accuses him of letting Rumlow screw with his head and that their arguing would please Rumlow. He pleads with Steve for a truce. Steve does not remember what happens immediately after, only that he went back home and played games with Buck and the children. However, Buck receives a call on his walkie from Jasper asking him to come to medical. He returns furious, accusing Steve of trying to drown Paul (who was found under the water in a tub by Anna Marie and had to be given mouth to mouth by Melinda, the bathhouse attendant). Buck says Paul remembers Steve holding him in the water. Steve denies it, but is honestly not entirely sure what happened in the moments he does not remember. Buck insists Steve get mental help from Gurminder and states he is going to stay with Paul to protect him and the baby from Steve. Steve, in a fit of rage, punches in a near by shanty then returns home and writes Jasper a letter, which he tapes to his door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>